Going, Going, Gone!
by Predec2
Summary: Justin and his artwork garner attention - Guess who isn't pleased?
1. Chapter 1: The New Client

_Kinnetik – Monday Morning_

The door to Brian's office opened as his assistant peeked her head in the door. "Brian," Cynthia said. "The head of Prescott Sportswear is here for your 10:00 appointment." Winking at him, she added, "And it looks like you're in for a treat." Smiling she headed back out the door before Brian could ask what she meant.

Brian's question was soon answered, however, when Cynthia returned shortly. She knocked quickly and held the door open as a tall, elegant black-haired man with dark green eyes entered the office of Kinnetik's CEO. The man wore a charcoal gray tailored suit that hugged each angle of his well-toned body, and he appeared to be a few years younger than Brian. Brian's gaydar went off immediately as the man reached out a manicured hand to shake his.

"Mr. Kinney? Lane Prescott." The man peered intently at Brian. "It's a pleasure to meet you. The guys at Brown Athletics have spoken very highly of you. They say you're on the cutting edge of advertising and not afraid to take chances."

"Call me Brian. And they're right – playing it safe never gets you very far in this business, Mr. Prescott," he replied with a confident smile.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. And call me Lane. I didn't get where I'm at in the fashion business by following the status quo. In retail fashion, being conservative and successful seldom go hand-in-hand."

Gesturing to the younger man to take a seat, Brian took advantage of the moment to quickly survey his potential client. _A very attractive package,_ he thought, admiring the angular jaw and thick black hair. Thoughts of what he might enjoy doing to unwrap this "package" managed to invade his mind, before he quickly replaced them with his business façade.

Crossing his arms together, Brian inquired, "So what exactly are you looking for in this ad campaign?"

Lane explained, "My sportswear line is known for being high quality and trendy. It's well-accepted in demographic areas that cater to college students, as well as with the "yuppies." But I have not been able to break into the gay market very successfully, even though my internal company research indicates the clothing would be appealing to this group. That's where you come in. I've been told you're very proficient in promoting products in the gay community."

"Proficiency is my middle name," Brian smirked. "I'm sure I can come up with the right kind of campaign for your line." Leaning toward the dark-haired man, Brian poured on the seductive charm. "I may, however, have to familiarize myself more closely with your goods."

Brian's hopes of doing just that, however, were quickly dashed, as Lane rose from his chair in dismissal. "I'm sorry, Brian. As attractive as I find you, I make it a policy to never mix business with pleasure." Smiling to soften his message somewhat, he continued. "I'll send you some samples of my clothing line by courier tomorrow morning. When can I expect to hear from you?"

Somewhat disappointed, Brian nevertheless remained the consummate professional. "I'll get back to you no later than the end of the week," he promised. Standing up and reaching out once again to shake Prescott's hand, he concluded their meeting. "It's been a pleasure meeting you. You won't be sorry."

"I'm sure I won't. I'll be looking forward to what you come up with." Winking, he walked toward the door.

Brian felt like he just let the big fish get away. _Some fucking policy,_ he lamented. _What a shame to let such a perfectly good body go to waste. Your loss, Prescott, _he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Favor

_Chapter 2: The Favor_

Justin sat on Michael and Ben's couch, sketchbook in hand. The young artist never thought he would find himself staying with Michael, of all people. After all, Michael has always been Brian's staunchest defender, and as a result the two of them frequently wound up clashing when they shared differences of opinion regarding him. But recently, Michael had realized that while everyone seemed to be moving on with their lives, Brian seemed to remain stuck in his arrogant, club-boy, never-grow-old mentality. Even he had grown tired of his friend's antics, and when Justin decided it was time to move out on his own, Michael and Ben agreed to let him move into their new home, despite Brian's contention that they had "infected" his lover with their "Stepford Fag" ways.

"Hey, Justin," Ben greeted him as he came through the front door. "I was hoping you would be here. There's something I need to ask you."

Justin looked up through blonde bangs that had recently grown longer, giving him an even more adorable look. "Hi, Ben, what's up?"

"Got a favor to ask of you. I know it's asking a lot, because it's kind of short notice, but it would mean a great deal to the Vic Grassi House."

Justin scooted over to make room for Ben on the couch. "You know I'll help out any way I can if it's for that – what do you need help with?"

"Well, the Gay & Lesbian Alliance of Greater Pittsburgh is holding their first annual "GALA dinner and auction" benefitting several local charities, including the Vic Grassi House. They're selling tickets for the dinner, as well as soliciting businesses and individuals for items that will be auctioned off after the meal. I've been recruited to be the master of ceremonies for the event."

Justin smiled – he liked Ben's intelligence and down-to-earth approach to life. "That's great. I think you'll make a terrific M.C. What do you need for me to do?"

"Well, like I said, I know it's kind of short notice, because it's less than a week away, but I was hoping you might be willing to contribute a painting toward the auction. It's scheduled for next Saturday night. Would you be able to have one ready by then?"

Justin didn't hesitate – he was always fond of Vic and believed strongly in what the Vic Grassi House was doing to help AIDS patients. "Sure, I'll be glad to donate a painting. In fact, I've got one I've been working on that should be done in a few days. I'll even get a friend I know to frame it for you. I'm sure he'll be glad to help when he knows why it's needed."

Ben smiled. "Thanks, Justin. I'll let the committee know you'll be donating an item for the auction. And, of course, you'll get a complimentary ticket for the GALA benefit as a trade-off. I've heard they'll be some important patrons of the arts there that night, so who knows? You might even get some great publicity for your work. At least I understand they'll be serving a gourmet meal." Standing up, Ben headed toward the stairs.

"Well, you know me, I never turn down a free meal," Justin joked. "Don't worry, I'll have it ready before then."


	3. Chapter 3: The Ad Pitch and an Invitati

_Chapter 3: The Ad Pitch and an Invitation _

_Friday Morning - Kinnetik_

Lane Prescott surveyed the art storyboards displayed on the easels surrounding the large conference table as the meeting started to break up, leaving just him and Kinnetik's CEO alone in the room.

"Well, Brian, I must say I am impressed by what I see here. You've put a great deal of thought into how I can successfully break into the gay market here in greater Pittsburgh. In fact, I think I can use this ad campaign in several other metropolitan cities where I have a large client base. I can see the people at Brown Athletics knew what they were talking about. I must admit, you have an unorthodox way of looking at things, but I like it," he said with a smile. "I can tell you know the gay market inside and out."

"You could say that," Brian responded drily. "Let's just say I've done a lot of personal research."

"I can tell," Lane replied. "A lot of UP FRONT research, I'd say….."

"I'm always on top of my game, Lane." Brian edged closer to the sportswear tycoon. "Now that we have this campaign all taken care of, perhaps you might want me to show you the places that inspired my research?"

Lane smiled. "As tempting as that sounds, I actually have plans for tonight. I'm meeting an old fraternity buddy for dinner, and tomorrow I'm attending some benefit for the Gay & Lesbian Alliance of Greater Pittsburgh. It's a dinner and auction being held at the Bellpre Hotel down the street. My publicity department thought it would be good P.R. for some of my sportswear models to attend, so they could wear several new items being introduced for my springtime collection. The clothing will then be auctioned off at the end of the night. That way, it will benefit a good cause and gain me some much-needed free advertising." Reaching into his pocket, Lane produced a ticket. "I've got an extra ticket - why don't you come?" Seeing Brian's double take, he added, "To the BENEFIT, Brian. It sounds like it might be an advertising exec's dream, because I've heard they'll be a lot of high society types at this event."

Brian murmured, "Why, Lane, I thought you never mixed business with pleasure."

Lane held steadfast. "I don't, even though you would be the person who'd be most likely to get me to break that rule. I just think it'd be a good chance for you to familiarize yourself more with my sportswear line and maybe get some advertising leads while you're at it." Handing Brian the ticket, he stood up.

As he prepared to open the conference room door, Lane looked back at Brian still sitting at the table. "I'll see you there, then?" At Brian's affirmative nod, he left.


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprise Guest

_Chapter 4: A Surprise Guest_

The grand ballroom of the Bellpre Hotel was alive with the sounds of dozens of voices trying to be heard over the din of dishware clanging and soft music playing from a small chamber orchestra in the far corner.

Several round banquet tables were already occupied by the early arriving attendees dressed elegantly in tuxes and gowns. Along the two side walls were several dozen auction items to be sold immediately after the dinner, ranging from gourmet food baskets to art to weekly vacation rental packages. Several of the well-groomed patrons perused the items, noting auction numbers for the later festivities.

One of those patrons was particularly interested in a painting displayed prominently on one table. "Sunshine!" she exclaimed as Justin approached her. He was wearing a dark blue suit that accentuated his sapphire eyes and molded to his best features, front and back.

"Hi, Deb!" Looking around at all the excitement, he exclaimed, eyes shining, "Isn't this amazing? What a turnout! There must be over 200 people here tonight!" He gave Debbie a warm hug.

"Yeah, this is fucking terrific! I'm so glad, because it should be a great fundraiser for Vic's house. And I'm so grateful to you, Sunshine, for contributing that painting for the benefit. It's absolutely amazing. I would bid on it, but I'm sure it's going to go for way more than I could afford. I'm just glad I got you to paint some works for the diner before our little Picasso got discovered here!"

Justin smiled but looked at her humbly. Releasing her from their embrace, Justin looked at her embarrassed. "C'mon, Deb. It's just a one night fundraiser. I don't think I'll be getting an invitation to show my art work at the Museum of Modern Art just yet."

"You never know who might be here, Sunshine. I've heard there's a lot of bigwigs that are going to be attending…..In fact, now that I think of it, I should fit in just fine here, because I've probably got the biggest wig here!" Cackling, she gave Justin a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go find Carl. I'll catch you later, Sunshine. After you get done looking at the auction items, come on over and join our table, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there in a little while. I want to see what else is being auctioned off."

Unbeknownst to Justin, his conversation was overheard by a well-dressed, attractive man standing nearby. The artist's amazing blue eyes, long, lush eyelashes, blond hair, and Nordic features were not lost on this man's scrutiny. _So, not only does this young man paint like a dream, he looks like one, too, _the man decided. _Sunshine. That certainly fits. _He made a point of jotting down the item # on his bid sheet before moving on to examine the other items being auctioned off.

Justin finally finished looking over all the auction items and, nursing a scotch he acquired from the open bar, he glanced out over the banquet tables to find where Debbie and Carl were sitting. He was not surprised to find that Michael, Ben, Emmett, Ted, Lindsey, and Mel were sitting with them, but he WAS surprised to see Brian. His heart did a flip-flop as usual upon seeing his ex-lover. He and Brian had parted ways recently due to the different directions their lives seem to be taking. Justin, always the more romantic of the two, yearned for a committed relationship with Brian, and maybe eventually even some type of family. Brian, unfortunately, seemed to be interested in only living for the moment. Despite their differences, however, Justin still very much loved his ex. He just realized sadly, however, that their lives were moving in divergent directions. Sighing, Justin walked slowly over to Debbie's table.

Brian looked up as Justin was greeted by everyone at the table. He, too, was surprised to see his ex-lover there. Justin returned everyone's hello, noticing to his chagrin that the only open seat available at the table was directly to Brian's left, of course. Walking over to him, Justin smiled wistfully. "Hey, Brian."

"Hey, Sunshine." Looking up at Justin standing next to him, Brian thought the artist had never looked more enchanting. Justin's dark blue suit highlighted the flecks in his eyes, and the ensemble fit him like a glove. _Too much like a glove_, he thought ruefully. Brian felt the familiar twitch in his cock as his eyes swept over his former lover, who was staring back at him intently.

Brian pulled out the chair next to him several inches before replying, "Have a seat. As usual, your timing is impeccable. You got here just in time for the appetizer."

"Huh?" Justin's thoughts began to wander to a different type of appetizer before the nearby waiter placed a shrimp cocktail in front of him. "Oh," he said, turning a shade pinker than the crustaceans ringed around the glass. Pretending to take an inordinate amount of interest in his food, Justin looked down at his plate and popped a shrimp into his mouth, holding it by his fingers and biting on it to detach its tail from the rest of the body.

His actions were not lost on Brian, whose entire body went into overdrive at the sight of his ex-boyfriend using his ample lower lip to bite and suck on his shrimp. _Get a fucking grip, Kinney,_ he thought. Turning his stare forcefully away from the blonde, Brian, too, tried to concentrate on his cocktail.

Knowing glances were shared among the other members of the group, who had been privy for the last several years to the tumultuous relationship between Brian and Justin. Michael rolled his eyes at the sight of the sexual tension between the two, while Em smiled sympathetically at the sight.

Having finished his shrimp cocktail in record time, Justin relied on his country-club upbringing to try and engage his seatmate in dinner conversation.

"So, how is Kinnetik going? Any interesting new clients lately?" He asked Brian politely.

"It's going great," Brian replied with a confidence that belied his churning emotions currently threatening to overtake him. "In fact, I've just obtained a multi-million dollar sportswear account that may stretch into several cities outside of the Pitts," he boasted.

Justin smiled at him. He was genuinely happy for Brian's success. "That's great, Brian, but I'm not surprised. You're the best at what you do."

The double meaning was not lost on either man. "Thanks, Sunshine. You're right – I AM the best at EVERYTHING I do. Or it's not worth doing at all." Brian smiled back at him, appearing to be once again unaffected by being so close to his former lover.

Ben interrupted their polite interlude at that moment to ask, "Hey, Brian, did you know that Justin donated one of his paintings tonight for the benefit?"

"Yeah, I might have seen it earlier," he replied casually. Truth be told, even without seeing the signature, Brian had known from the moment he laid eyes on the bold, vividly-colored painting that it was one of Justin's. He would know his former lover's artwork anywhere. Justin's works were in a class by themselves. They immediately garnered your attention by their sensual, graphic, and emotional style. He had already memorized the item number and asked Cynthia to submit a silent high reserve bid for the painting in hopes of being the successful bidder for his former boyfriend's latest creation.

Justin did not appear to react to Brian's statement, but inwardly he was pleased that Brian had noticed his contribution. He was sad, though, to realize that even though both he and Brian still cared deeply for each other, their goals were just too different for them to stay together.


	5. Chapter 5: The Auction's Shocking Twist

Several minutes of small talk intermingled with the main entrees and dessert that were served, before Ben rose from his seat. "If you will all excuse me, the auction is about to get started. I'd better get ready." Saying goodbye to everyone and leaning down to give Michael a quick kiss, he walked toward the raised stage at the front of the room that had been set up for the auction.

Justin noticed that several of the more portable auction items, including his painting, had been brought up on stage by volunteer assistants. He was excited but also a little nervous to see his artwork displayed so prominently in front of so many affluent and influential people. _What if no one bids on it, or it sells for some ridiculously low amount, _he fretted. _Oh, Well, I just have to remember that no matter what it sells for, it's still for a good cause._

Ben displayed a remarkable affinity for his role as an auctioneer, enthusiastically urging the crowd to bid on each item being exhibited for sale. The first six items were sold after several rapid-firing bids were called out. It seemed to Justin that each item sold for somewhat more than they were worth, which was great news for the Vic Grassi House. He couldn't help getting apprehensive, though, when he noticed that his painting was the next item to be auctioned.

Justin tried not to look at the painting as Ben introduced it. "And now, the next item up for bid is an original work of art composed by a very talented student at the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. This painting is 30" X 40" framed, and would be a great addition to your home or office. I know this student personally, and I can assure you his artwork will only appreciate in value in the future. This is a ground-floor opportunity for some lucky winning bidder to secure an original piece of his work before the price increases astronomically in the near future. Trust me, you don't want to miss out on this chance! Now what do I hear for an opening bid? Shall we start it out at, say, $100?"

Justin held his breath for a few seconds before he heard an affirmative shout from one of the auctioneer assistants out in the audience. _Well,_ Justin thought. _At least it will sell for SOMETHING and I won't be totally embarrassed._

The bids climbed steadily, in fact, until they reached a respectable amount of $1000.00. Justin was very pleased that the Vic Grassi House would be receiving at least a decent amount from the sale of his painting, and he wouldn't be totally humiliated by that amount, either, he thought.

Brian was also pleased, because he knew the current bid of $1000.00 belonged to his bidder number, and the bids were now slowing down. Thanks to Cynthia assigning the bidding to a Kinnetik employee that Justin didn't know, he was about to be the recipient of yet another one of Justin's works. He even knew which wall of his office the painting would soon be hanging on. And best of all, Justin would not know that his former boyfriend had been the high bidder for it, he thought somewhat smugly.

Ben looked out over the audience as he strained to hear any other bids being given for Justin's work. "The last bid was for $1000.00. Do I hear any more bids?" A few seconds of silence emerged before Ben began to conclude the sale. "In this case, $1000.00 once, $1000.00 twice.….."

"Wait!" Sandy Kramer, one of the assistant auctioneers, excitedly shouted from the middle of the room. A well-groomed, elegant blonde woman stood next to her whispering in her ear. "I have just been given a new bid for this item, but it's a conditional bid."

Perplexed, Ben turned to the assistant. "A conditional bid? What is that? I'm not sure what you mean," he said, somewhat sheepishly.

Sandy walked up to the dais and pulled Ben slightly aside to explain what she meant. Ben's mouth fell open as a hush fell on the crowd; both Brian and Justin looked curiously at the couple on the dais. _What the fuck is going on,_ Brian thought. He glowered at Ben and the woman, hoping he could somehow read their minds.

Justin, also, couldn't wait to see hear what was being said to Ben. _What in the world is a "conditional" bid, _he wondered.

Brian and Justin didn't have long to wait. Ben turned from the assistant and toward the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is incredible. I have just been told that a new bid has been placed on this item in the amount of $50,000.00!"

Jaws dropped and a roar went up from the crowd as soon they heard the new bid amount. No one looked more incredulous, however, than Brian or Justin, who were both wearing looks of astonishment on their faces.

Emmett, who was seated to Justin's immediate left, reached over to give Justin a hug, exclaiming, "Baby, that's unbelievable! Good for you," he said, clapping his hands gleefully.

"$50,000.00! I can't believe it! Incredible! Way to go, Sunshine!" Debbie screamed at Justin. Everyone in the room looked at their table as they realized the brassy redhead must personally know the artist. Justin turned a deep shade of red, blushing profusely. He couldn't believe someone would bid that much money for his painting. Neither could Brian, who knew there was no way he could possibly top that bid. Not after having spent so much of his own money recently on getting Kinnetik off the ground.

All eyes turned once again to the dais, as Ben cleared his throat and tried to regain their attention. The din slowly died down as he began to speak. "As I was saying, we currently have a high bid of $50,000.00 for Item #7 on one condition." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "This is unusual to say the least, but I have been told the bidder is willing to pay $50,000.00 for this item on one condition. That condition being that the artist, Mr. Taylor, agrees to have dinner with the winning bidder tomorrow evening." Ben turned his attention to Justin, searching for an answer to his question.

Justin once again flushed profusely as everyone in the room stared at the artist who would garner such a high bid and such an unusual request for his work. No one's stare, however, was more intense than the one presently being made by the brunette, hazel-eyed man sitting next to him, silently seething inside.


	6. Chapter 6: What to Do?

_Chapter 6: What to do?_

Closing his eyes, Justin sat stunned while the rest of the room looked him over curiously. _This is not really happening,_ he thought. Opening his eyes, though, he knew it was really true, because everyone was continuing to stare at him. His breath hitched as he noticed Ben walking toward him, an expectant look on his face.

Crouching down next to his chair, Ben whispered to his younger friend. "Justin? Did you hear me? Everyone's waiting for your answer. It's all up to you. What do you say?"

Justin didn't dare glance to his right at Brian. He knew without looking at his ex-lover that he would be the recipient of a deathly glare from him at this turn of events. Despite Brian's expertise at playing the non-affected son of a bitch role, Justin knew better. He knew Brian cared a great deal about him, and he also knew how Brian handled his "non-jealousy." Not well.

Justin kept his attention directed, instead, at Ben, who was by this time waiting somewhat impatiently for his answer to the bid, as was everyone else in the room. Especially a well-dressed, elegant dark-haired man seated two tables over from the artist whose back was facing away from Brian. _Come on, beautiful. Say it. Give me the answer I'm waiting to hear,_ he thought.

Justin knew there could only be one answer under the circumstances, despite what the fallout might be. He couldn't in good conscience refuse to accept an offer for that kind of money for the Vic Grassi House, no matter how unusual the conditions were. His stomach, though, was tied up in knots at the thought of just who the winning bidder might be. _Was it some old fogey trying to be some type of sugar daddy? Or maybe it's actually some woman with a mistaken notion that I'm straight? If that's the case, she's going to be in for a surprise. _He had to chuckle a little to himself at that notion. At least Brian wouldn't be too jealous if it wound up being either some woman or an old guy who couldn't keep "up" with him….

He abruptly came out of his musings to look at Ben. Taking a deep breath and deliberately not looking to his right, Justin took the plunge. "I accept the condition," he said. Even though he gave Ben his answer softly, the reaction from his table verified what the decision was. Between the whooping, yelling, and clapping from most of his seatmates, it was obvious the Vic Grassi House was about to be $50,000.00 richer. The rest of the ballroom erupted with spontaneous applause even before Ben had an opportunity to return to the stage to verify Justin's decision.

"Well, this is probably unnecessary at this point, but the winning bid has been officially accepted," Ben confirmed, smiling. "I want to offer congratulations to the Vic Grassi House, who is the chosen recipient for this money. Oh, and congratulations to the lucky winner bidder number, uh," looking at the bidder sheet, Ben verified the winning bidder, "Number 171, who wishes to remain anonymous at this time. Thank you for your contribution to this very worthy cause. And I hope you enjoy your dinner tomorrow," he added, grinning. "We will be taking a short break before we proceed to the next group of auction items."

The winner bidder smiled. _Oh, I intend to enjoy my dinner tomorrow. Believe me._ He noticed his executive assistant, who had placed the winning bid, approaching Mr. Bruckner with the request he had given her previously. Now all he had to do was obtain the artist's address so he can prepare for their date tomorrow evening. He couldn't help continuing to glance over mesmerized at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty sitting close by. _He is absolutely adorable. I can't wait to get him alone to get to know him better. MUCH better._ The man had to force himself to look away in the off chance that his interest would be too obvious. He did not want to play his hand just yet. But the anticipation of what was to come caused his whole body to go on alert.

Sylvia Broadwell, his assistant, motioned for Mr. Bruckner's attention during the temporary lull. "Mr. Bruckner, may I have a word with you?"

Recognizing the woman as the person who placed the winning bid, Ben smiled. "Of course. What can I do for you? By the way, congratulate the winning bidder for me. That's a very generous offer."

Sylvia answered. "I will. Thank you. But what I really wanted to do was make arrangements for the dinner tomorrow evening. May I obtain Mr. Taylor's address so my boss' driver may arrange to have him picked up? He would like for him to be ready at 7:00, if that is convenient for him."

Ben hesitated briefly. He knew nothing about this woman OR her boss. Obviously, he knew where Justin lived since his friend was living with him and Michael. But he still had misgivings about this whole situation. Was he placing Justin in some type of jeopardy by agreeing to go along with this person's request? Ultimately, though, he knew the decision was Justin's to make, not his, and Justin had agreed to comply with the condition. He could still try and protect him somewhat, though. He was perplexed, too, as to why this woman was not asking Justin her questions directly.

"I'm a little confused. Why aren't you asking Mr. Taylor directly for this information?"

Smiling, the well-coiffed, blond-haired woman explained. "My boss wishes to remain completely anonymous at this time, because he is quite well-known. He was afraid if I asked Mr. Taylor directly for this information that others would notice me returning to his table and his identify would be discovered. He does not wish for his donation to be publicized."

Mainly convinced, Ben nevertheless decided to play it somewhat safe. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you instruct your boss' driver to pick up Mr. Taylor at this address at the time you indicated?" Writing down the address for the Liberty Diner on a spare bidding card, he handed it to the assistant. "I will let Mr. Taylor know when and where to meet before he leaves tonight. That way, if there is a problem with the arrangements, he can let me know."

Nodding her head, Sylvia smiled. "Thank you. I will let my boss know. If I do not hear otherwise, I will assume the arrangements are agreeable to both parties. Oh, and I guess it goes without saying," she added, "I trust our conversation just now will be in held in strictest confidence? That is one more condition to my boss' winning bid. I hope you understand."

"Of course. I will honor his wishes. Thank him again for his generous donation." Acknowledging his agreement with another brief nod, Sylvia walked down the steps from the stage and out to the audience, who was oblivious to what had just transpired.

Before the break ended, Ben thought he'd better talk to Justin again to make sure the arrangements were agreeable to him. Walking back to his table, he noticed the mood there ranged from excited (Deb, Carl, Em, Ted, Lindsey, and Mel) to disbelieving (Michael) to nervous (Justin) to downright hostile (Brian). Giving his lover, Michael, another brief kiss, Ben turned once again to Justin.

"Justin, I received a request from the winner bidder's assistant that he would like for you to be ready tomorrow at 7:00 so his driver can pick you up for dinner. Would that work out for you?" Ben noticed Brian glaring at him, his hazel eyes almost darkened to a shade of black. Ben didn't have to ask Brian how he felt about this whole situation. He only had to look at his stiff body language to know Brian did not care one bit for this turn of events.

He also noticed that Justin dared not look at his ex-lover for the same reason, no doubt. Looking up at Ben, he answered softly. "That should be fine. I'll be ready."

The brief dimming of the lights warned Ben that the auction would be starting again soon. "By the way, Justin, I told his assistant to have the driver pick you up at the Liberty Diner. I hope you don't mind. I just thought since we really don't know much about this person, maybe it was best that you be picked up in a more public place. Just as a precaution, mind you," he said reassuringly.

Justin's stomach churned again. _What am I getting myself into, _he wondered. "That's fine," he answered out loud to Ben, sounding more confident than he actually felt. _Let's just get this over with. It's only a dinner, right?_ Smiling at him, Ben waved to the others as he walked back to the stage to resume the auction.

Brian steamed inwardly. The fact that Ben was being cautious about this dinner date just served to heighten Brian's fears, well-founded or not. And he was angry at Justin. Angry that Justin would agree to such an outlandish condition. And angry that Justin was being placed in this position in the first place. Finally, he couldn't be silent any longer. Turning to his ex-lover and addressing him for the first time since the auction began, he tried to remain calm as he asked, "Justin? Are you sure this is wise?"

"What do you mean, Brian?"

"You know what I mean. Agreeing to go out to dinner with a total stranger. You don't know anything about this person. Just because he apparently has more fucking money than he knows what to do with doesn't mean he's some upstanding citizen."

Despite knowing that Brian was concerned about him, Justin couldn't help being resentful. Once again, Brian was treating him like a child. "Brian, I'm a big boy. I can take of myself. It's just a dinner, for fuck's sake! What could happen?" Justin only wished he felt as sure of that as he was pretending to be.

"Oh, I don't know, Justin. You seem to FIND trouble if it's available. I repeat, you know absolutely NOTHING about this person. Nothing! Is it worth it if you get hurt again?" Despite his effort not to, Brian's voice softened and his troubled eyes betrayed his true feelings.

Unfortunately, Justin's stubborn streak triumphed over his common sense. Eyes blazing, he retorted, "I can take care of myself, Brian, and I can make up my own fucking mind. And yes, it IS worth it, for Vic." Standing up, he added. "If you will all excuse me, I'm going to get another drink."

As he walked away from the table, Debbie spoke up. "As much as it pains me to say it, maybe Brian's right. We really don't know anything about this person. No matter what it means to Vic's House, no amount of money is worth it if Sunshine gets hurt in the process." Suddenly getting an inspiration, she turned to her boyfriend, asking, "Carl, surely there's something you can do to help make sure he stays safe tomorrow. I know Justin – if he knew he was being watched, he would never forgive us. But couldn't you put an undercover cop on some kind of surveillance or something?"

Carl looked at her sympathetically. "I know how you feel about him, Debbie, and I like the kid, too. But I can't justify using the department's manpower to play chaperone for him. The chief would skewer me if I did that. I'm sorry, honey, but I would have to have a better reason to justify doing that."

Brian turned to the older man. "What if I paid the cop's overtime to do it? Would you be able to find someone, then? Just so Deb and Jennifer wouldn't worry so much about him," he offered in explanation. No one was fooled, however. They knew what the REAL reason was, even though Brian would never admit it.

Carl gave it some thought. "I suppose so, as long as it's not being paid out of the department's payroll. Let me ask around tomorrow morning and I'm sure I can come up with someone who can do it off the clock."

Wrapping her arms around Carl's neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek, Debbie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sweetheart. It will be such a relief knowing that someone is watching out for him."

No one noticed the silent prayer of relief also being given by Justin's ex-lover at the same time.

* * *

Justin stood at the open bar fuming while he nursed his Jim Beam. _The nerve of Brian_, he thought. _Insinuating that I can't take care of myself! Well, I'll show him I can handle this. I'll show ALL of them. I'm getting fucking tired of being treated like a child._

Justin turned his back toward the bar just as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He recognized one of the waiters from the dinner earlier. "Excuse me. Are you Justin Taylor?"

"Yes," Justin confirmed to him.

"This is for you, then." With that, the slender, brown-haired man placed a folded, white card into Justin's hand before walking away.

Justin looked at his name written elegantly in gold on the outside of the card in calligraphy script. Opening the card, he looked inside. Written in the same elegant script were the words:

_Looking forward eagerly to our dinner tomorrow evening. Please dress in semi-formal wear. "L"_

Justin strained to see through the crowd, hoping to catch sight of the waiter. But he had vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

"Your message has been delivered, sir," the waiter advised the writer. Reaching into his pocket, the man drew out a hundred-dollar bill. "Thank you," he said, as the waiter nodded and walked away. _Won't be long now, gorgeous,_ he thought, licking his lips…_.Let the fun begin._


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations & Complications

_Chapter 7 – Complications and Preparations_

Justin found himself tossing and turning that night. His mind refused to stop reliving all the events of that evening. First, seeing his painting displayed so prominently at the auction tables. Then running into Brian and having to engage him in awkward, mindless conversation throughout dinner. And, finally, the auction itself with its shocking turn of events. It was almost too much to take in.

Justin shifted on his side to face the nightstand, where he had placed the note given to him earlier by the waiter. He hadn't dared show it to Brian – his ex-lover was already seething over Justin accepting that dinner invitation from the "mystery date." He still didn't know if it was even a man or a woman. As much as he hated to admit it, too, Brian was right. He knew absolutely NOTHING about this person. Thinking about that didn't help him to sleep, either.

Looking over at the clock, he noticed it was not quite 5:00 a.m. _Fuck it,_ he thought. _There's no point in me staying in this bed._ Stretching his weary body catlike on the mattress, he slowly turned back the covers and shuffled over to the attached bathroom to relieve himself and take a shower. Standing under the water, he found his mind concentrating on his ex-lover. And once again he could not find a solution to the problem that led them to break up in the first place. He still loved him – that hadn't changed – and if Brian was honest with himself, Justin thought he loved him, too. But sometimes love just wasn't enough.

Sighing deeply, Justin shut off the shower and retrieved a nearby towel to dry himself off. After shaving and getting dressed, he quietly walked downstairs to grab a quick bowl of cereal. Normally, he would have slept in on a Sunday. Of course, that also usually involved sleeping in with Brian, and then undergoing vigorous "exercise" in bed with him afterward. _I've got to stop thinking about him!_ Justin placed his bowl in the sink and, finding his coat, decided to go for a walk to try and clear his head. Writing Ben and Michael a short note of explanation, he headed out the door.

Justin soon found himself near the Liberty Diner just after 6:00 a.m. Knowing the diner was open now for breakfast, he decided to stop in for a while. Opening the door, he was greeted by a very familiar voice.

"Sunshine!" What in the world are you doing here?"

"Hey, Deb. I take it you have the morning shift today?" Justin hugged the flamboyant woman briefly, but not quickly enough to avoid having his cheek smudged with some bright red lipstick.

"Yeah, and the lunch shift, too. Kiki's had the fucking flu for the last three days." Placing her left hand on her hip, she studied her young friend. "So, you didn't answer my question, honey. What are doing up so early after last night? You've got a big day ahead of you, or should I say, night," she added with a nervous laugh. She was still concerned about who this mysterious bidder was from last evening. At least Brian and Carl will make sure som**e**one keeps an eye on their Sunshine tonight…..

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind, I guess," Justin murmured. Changing the subject, he said, "Why don't I stay and help you out with the breakfast shift? Maybe it'll help to take my mind off things for a while."

"You sure, honey? That would be GREAT!" She reached over to give him another hug and kiss. Justin smiled as he walked behind the counter and grabbed a spare apron from the lower shelf.

Thankfully, the morning passed by quickly for Justin, and it DID help him to temporarily forget his troubles. Unfortunately, two events occurred to bring his concerns crashing down upon him once again. The first happened at about 10:00 a.m., when he heard the entrance bell clang and knew without looking that it was Brian. The second involved an event that happened shortly thereafter.

Brian appeared momentarily surprised to see Justin at the diner, but covered his emotion quickly before Justin turned to face him. "Hey, Sunshine……I see you're pursuing your heart's ambition once again," he joked, indicating Justin's apron now covered with bits and pieces of that morning's menu. "Is that food stains or is it your newest artistic creation?"

"Ha, ha. Can I get you anything else other than a better comedy routine?" Sitting at the counter, Brian turned his mug over as Justin poured him some coffee. "Just some whole wheat toast dry, and an egg white omelet."

Scribbling the order down on his pad, Justin ripped the sheet off and moved to place it on the order turntable. Just as he attached it, he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him. "Is there a Justin Taylor here?" Turning around, Justin noticed a slender, dark blonde man about his own age holding a large object loosely wrapped with green tissue paper.

"That's me," Justin answered, perplexed. The man held the object toward him. "This is for you," he explained, handing it over to him. Turning, he left the diner without saying another word.

Brian, overhearing this curious exchange, stared intently at Justin, who was now holding the object. Placing it down on the counter near his ex-lover, Justin slowly tore the tissue paper apart, revealing a large bouquet of yellow roses with a single, red rose. From a cursory glance, he could tell there had to be at least two dozen flowers skillfully tucked among several bunches of baby's breath and cradled in a clear, crystal glass vase.

Spotting a florist's card partially hidden within the bouquet, he pulled out the white envelope and nervously opened it, noticing out of the corner of his eye a certain brown-haired man watching him with piercing hazel eyes. Reading the card inside, he instantly recognized the same gold calligraphy script he had first seen last night:

_These are a poor reflection of your beauty. I am looking forward to seeing the ultimate example tonight. "L"_

Brian felt his anger rise and his body stiffen as he watched Justin's face turn a deep shade of red. He didn't have to see the card to know who the sender was. _What a fucking nerve this asshole has, _he seethed. _Does this person think he or she can buy Justin's affection? If so, they don't know Justin very well._

He didn't get the chance to grill Justin about the delivery or the card, because at that precise moment, he heard the entrance bell clang, followed by an unmistakable voice.

"Honey! What an incredible bouquet! Those are to die for! Where did you get them?"

"Hi, Em…..Yeah, they're pretty impressive, I guess." Lowering his voice in hopes he would not be overheard by a "certain someone," he added, "It looks like they're from the winning bidder for my painting last night."

Unfortunately, Emmett was not always the most perceptive person. Smiling and clapping his hands, the would-be designer continued excitedly, "Do you know what those flowers mean, Honey? A bouquet of yellow roses with one red rose means that someone wants to be more than just friends. How romantic!" he swooned.

Justin didn't think it was possible to blush more profusely, but he was wrong. He turned an even deeper shade of red and felt his skin flush.

Brian had heard enough of this bullshit. He quickly pushed his stool back as he stood up to leave. "Brian? Where are you going? Your breakfast is almost ready." Justin implored.

"Fuck it," Brian snarled. "I'm going to be late for my gym appointment. I'll leave you boys alone to trade recipes." Twirling around, he stomped out of the diner, with Emmett casting a knowing look at him. _Honey, you've still got it bad for the boy, don't you? Better not take too long, or it might be TOO late._

Turning back to his young friend, Emmett asked, "So what are you going to wear for your big night tonight, honey? Have you got a 'knock-em dead' outfit?"

Justin fretted. "I don't know, Em. I was told to wear something 'semi-formal.' I'm not sure I really have anything proper to wear. I don't have too many occasions to get all dressed up, you know," he said ruefully.

"Well, Honey, you have come to the right place. When do you get out of here?"

"Around noon. Why?"

"Meet me at Torso when you get off. I'll find you something FABULOUS to wear. Your mystery date won't know what hit him….or her." Smiling at Justin, he dashed out of the diner.

_I'm not sure that's such a good thing,_ Justin worried. _I'm not sure WHAT I want, that's the problem._

"Sunshine! Get your nose out of the fucking flowers and come help me!" Deb shouted from the cook's area. "We've got orders up here!"

Justin turned back thankfully to his work, relieved to have his mind occupied by something else for a change.

* * *

_Early Sunday Afternoon_

Justin entered _Torso _shortly after 12:30 to find Emmett already bustling around the shop. "There you are, baby," he greeted Justin. "I've already got some 'fuck-em senseless' outfits for you to try on."

Hesitating, Justin answered, "Uh, Em, I don't know anything about this person. Maybe I don't WANT a 'fuck-em senseless' outfit. What if it's a woman, for instance? Or what if it's some 90-year-old arts patron with a thing for hot, young flesh?" Despite his apprehension, Justin had to smile at that thought.

"Well, Honey, whoever he or she is, they obviously think you are one delectable dish, so we don't want to disappoint, do we? Now come here and let me show you what I found."

Holding up several pairs of dress pants and dramatic-looking suit coats for his inspection, Justin eyed them skeptically. "Em, I don't know. Those are pretty flashy. The person said to dress 'semi-formal.' I'm not sure that's what she or he had in mind…."

"Honey, just because it's semi-formal doesn't mean you have to dress like you're going to your own funeral," he chided. "You're young and hung, honey, with an adorable bubble butt, so let's make the best of it, shall we?" Urging Justin determinedly toward the dressing room, Em hung the pants and coats up on a nearby hook. "Now let's see what they look like – get busy!"

For close to an hour, Justin ceded to Emmett's wishes and tried on several combinations of outfits. He had to admit, his friend had a good sense of what would look flattering on him. With Em's enthusiastic approval, he finally settled on a pair of dark gray linen pants with a pinstriped, lighter gray sport coat. The look was finished off with a deep royal blue silk shirt that made Justin's sapphire eyes sparkle.

Em studied him carefully. "Baby," he purred, "You are one delicious-looking morsel! No one will be able to resist you now!"

"Great…..I think." Confiding in his friend, Justin confessed. "Em, I'm really nervous about this. I have no idea who this is. This person could be a modern version of Jack the Ripper, for all I know. And I know Brian is very angry with me. He told what I was doing wasn't wise." Smiling slightly, he added, "Of course, that just made me even MORE determined to go through with it."

"I can understand how you feel, Honey," Em said sympathetically. "You just be REALLY careful, you hear? Just remember all that 'Pink Posse' training, okay?"

"Right. Thanks, Em, for all your help," Justin added. "And for the discount. Wish me luck tonight."

"Oh, you KNOW I do, baby. It will work out – I have confidence in you," he smiled, handing Justin the clothing now wrapped in plastic. Smiling at him in return, Justin walked out with his 'fuck-em senseless' outfit. _Here goes, _he thought, _for better or worse._


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

_Chapter 8: Revelations_

Looking at himself in the mirror, Justin tugged at the royal blue shirt to straighten out his collar. His shaking hands revealed his nervousness. Now that the time was fast approaching for his "mystery dinner date," the butterflies in his stomach were doing full-fledged somersaults. _How did I let myself get talked into this? _He asked himself for at least the tenth time. _Because of Vic,_ he answered. _Right. I'm STILL nervous as hell, though…._

Pulling the pinstriped suit coat on over the shirt, he studied his reflection again. _Well, I have to admit. I DID clean up w_ell, he joked. His blond hair was styled in a casual manner, with his longer bangs softly caressing his crystal blue eyes, which reflected brightly against the royal blue of the shirt. Taking a deep breath, he finally turned away from the mirror and walked out the bedroom door.

Ben and Michael looked up as their friend descended the staircase. They both stared at Justin's appearance. Ben voiced his approval. "Justin, you look outstanding. VERY classy. Emmett did a good job helping you select that outfit. It's very flattering on you."

"Yeah, maybe a little TOO flattering," Michael muttered before Justin could respond. "If Brian sees you in that, he's going to shit."

"Well, that's too bad if he does. I'm doing this for Vic, and I can take care of myself, thank you," Justin retorted just a little too sharply.

"Well, that may be, but I wouldn't make a point of going out of my way to let him see you in that," Michael warned.

"What Brian does is his business, and what I do is MY business, Michael," Justin said defensively. "He is NOT my keeper."

"Okay, okay, I agree. Let's just get going, okay? Ben and I have plans with a couple of his friends later tonight, so we have to be back here by 9:00. Any idea when this little adventure you're about to embark on will end?"

"I have no idea. I'll just have to play it by ear. If this person seems harmless enough and it's okay with him or her, I'll probably just have the driver take me directly here afterward. I'll have my cell phone, though, in case I should need a ride from the diner. Okay?" Justin looked inquiringly at the two partners.

"That's fine, Justin," Ben reassured him. "We just want to make sure you're safe. If you need a ride home, just call us. One of us will come and get you."

"Thanks. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He followed Ben and Michael out the front door to their car.

_Liberty Diner – 6:45 p.m. Sunday evening_

Justin sat on one of the counter stools, drumming his fingers nervously. The more it got closer to 7:00, the more nervous he became.

"Sunshine, you're going to wear a hole in our fucking counter, if you don't stop that," Debbie warned him. Her double shift was actually over at 6:00, but she felt compelled to stick around to see what happened with Justin and his "mystery date."

"Huh?" Justin looked over at Debbie, who was gesturing at his fingers busily composing a new song rivaling one of Ringo Starr's. "Oh. Sorry, Deb." Smiling sheepishly at her, he added, "I'm just so fucking nervous. I have no idea what to expect tonight." He sighed. "I just want to get this over with."

"I know, Kiddo. I'm nervous for you, too." Pointing a finger at him, she admonished, "You'd better be fucking careful tonight, you hear me? I don't want anything happening to you again."

Justin smiled at her concern. "I'll keep my guard up, Deb, I promise."

Out of the corner of his eye, Justin saw a long, sleek black limousine slowly pull up in front of the diner and stop. As this was not an ordinary occurrence on Liberty Avenue, the vehicle attracted a great deal of attention from not only the diners inside, but also those walking on the sidewalk. Heads turned and fingers pointed at the vehicle, as a tall, middle-aged, distinguished man wearing a black uniform opened the driver's door and stepped out.

Guessing that his passenger was located inside the diner, he opened the door and walked inside. Glancing around, he noticed the blond, blue-eyed slender man fidgeting nervously on a counter stool. From the description his superior had given him, he surmised this must be the young artist that had so captured his boss' fancy last night. _I can certainly see why,_ he thought. _He's adorable._

Pushing that thought aside, he plastered on his professional mask as he stepped closer to the young man. "Pardon me, are you Mr. Taylor?" He asked politely.

All eyes were on Justin as he answered softly, "Yes, I am."

"My name is Kenneth. I am here to drive you to your dinner this evening. Would you come with me please?" Turning slightly, he gestured toward the impressive limo parked outside.

Justin felt everyone's stare on him, including Debbie's, as he nodded and slid off the stool to follow the driver outside. _Here goes,_ he thought, as he waited for the driver to open the side door for him. Peering into the vehicle, he tentatively stepped inside and sat down on one of the leather seats on the passenger side. Kenneth promptly shut the door and walked around to the driver's side door to get in. Several seconds later, Justin heard the car start up and watched it veer out into traffic toward their destination. _Wherever THAT is, _he thought.

Unbeknownst to Justin, at that same moment, a dark-colored, unmarked police car also pulled out into traffic to follow the limousine closely. The undercover policeman followed at an unobtrusive distance, carefully keeping the large vehicle in sight at all times. What the policeman did not realize, however, was that HE was also being followed by a dark green sports car.

The limo drove toward the outskirts of town while Justin tried to remain calm. Unfortunately, just as he was getting relaxed, the limo slowed and then stopped in front of its apparent destination, which caused his nervousness to return in full force and his heart to beat faster than ever. Justin looked out the window and recognized a sign advertising _La Maisonette_, an exclusive 5-star French restaurant he had heard Emmett talk about a few years ago when George had taken him there. VERY expensive, Emmett had told him, and VERY hard to get a reservation, unless you were one of the "beautiful people," as he called them.

A white-gloved doorman walked over to Justin's side and opened the door for him. "Bon Jour, Mr. Taylor," he said formally. "Welcome to _La Maisonette."_ Walking over to the front door of the restaurant, he opened it to allow Justin to enter.

_How did he know my name?_ Justin wondered. _This just keeps getting stranger and stranger…._

Justin entered the lobby of the dimly-lit restaurant and noticed a bar to his right. The bar looked like your typical, upper-class drinking area, with small heavy tables surrounding a large, mahogany bar. Several dozen liquor bottles stood behind the serving area, which was ringed above with mugs and wine glasses. The odd part was that there was no one there currently, not even a bartender, although it was well into the evening by now.

Justin's survey of the bar was interrupted by someone clearing his voice nearby. "Mr. Taylor?" Another man wearing a name plate that said "Emile" and dressed in an expensive-looking, dark suit smiled at him. "Your dinner companion is waiting. Would you come with me, please?" Gesturing with his right hand, he encouraged Justin to follow him. Swallowing hard, Justin nodded as he walked slowly behind the head waiter.

As he followed him, Justin had a chance to take in some more of his surroundings. He recalled Emmett telling him that the restaurant was housed inside a centuries-old former inn. This was apparent in the small, intimate rooms that were scattered throughout the first floor. Soft instrumental music wafted from hidden speakers, while candlelight placed on each elegantly dressed table served as the only source of illumination. Again, Justin noticed that just like the bar, each table was unoccupied. _This is VERY odd, _he thought. _How could such a fancy and popular restaurant be totally empty on a Sunday night?_

Continuing to follow Emile, he noticed the man was leading him to a pair of doors located at the very back of the restaurant. The room beyond was hidden by two fabric shades stretched across both of the glass-paned French doors that were presently closed. Grasping the glass knobs with both hands and opening the doors, the waiter announced his presence as Justin craned his neck in an unsuccessful attempt to see the presumed mystery benefactor. "Mr. Taylor, Sir," Emile stated.

Justin heard a smooth, cultured voice respond in return. "Thank you, Emile. If you will excuse us?"

"Of course, sir. I will check back in 30 minutes to see if you are ready to order." Turning around to Justin, he smiled politely before leaving. Justin watched the man exiting the room, momentarily afraid to turn back around to meet the person (man, he now knew) who had been so intent on dining with him.

Squaring his shoulders, Justin slowly turned back around to observe a man sitting at a lone table for two. He was struck by the elegance emanating from the black-haired, green eyed man eyeing him closely. He appeared to be in his late twenties, and was dressed in a navy-colored, expensive linen suit with a soft gray shirt open at the collar. A champagne bucket sat on a small tray nearby, and he held a crystal flute in his long, manicured hands.

"Justin? We meet at last." The man smiled confidently. "I have been eagerly looking forward to meeting you."

Justin stood frozen to the spot. Now that he could actually see the mystery person up close and personal, he was stunned. He had expected a misguided woman art fan, or some old geezer. Not this handsome, well-assured man studying him intently. He felt himself blush and felt his body responding unexpectedly as the man continued to eye him as if he were looking at dessert.

Lane continued to stare unabashedly at the object of his desire. In the candlelight flickering around the room, the artist's crystal blue eyes sparkled with flecks of silver, and his blond hair shown. If Lane was mesmerized last evening, he was even more captivated now. But he knew he had to tamper his craving down so he didn't spook the beautiful vision standing hesitantly a few feet away. Smiling reassuringly at the artist, he spoke again soothingly as he stood up to greet Justin, extending his hand in greeting. "Please. Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Lane Prescott."

Justin walked slowly toward the taller man, finally grasping the man's firm but surprisingly soft right hand in his. "Prescott? Are you connected to Prescott Sportswear by chance?" Justin was very familiar with the clothing line, as he happened to own several of its pieces.

Lane smiled, reluctantly releasing the artist's hand after several seconds. "Yes, I am. In fact, I'm the CEO of the company. My father founded it almost 50 years ago, and he passed it on to me when he died." Motioning for Justin to sit, he, too, sat down opposite his dining companion, his eyes never leaving the blond's. _He is SO beautiful, _Lane couldn't help thinking. _And those full, kissable lips._ _I have to have a taste of those….._

Lane continued to study him closely, as Justin looked down at his plate, his face flushing. He was used to being on the receiving end of interested glances at Woody's and Babylon, but he WASN'T used to such an intense examination of him, and at such a close range. He struggled to make polite, intelligent conversation as he looked back up at the man sitting across from him.

"I really like your clothing line, Mr. Prescott. In fact, I have several pieces of clothing from your company in my closet at home. Your clothes are very comfortable and they last a long time, too." _How lame do I sound right now?"_ Justin lamented internally. _I sound like some fashion groupie or something!_

Lane smiled again, showing off his perfectly white, straight teeth. "That's flattering, but please……call me Lane."

Justin blushed again. "Okay…..Lane. I want to thank you, by the way, for your contribution to the benefit last night. That was very generous of you. I knew Vic Grassi, and the Grassi House does a great job of providing care for AIDS patients. The money you bid last night will take care of their budget for several months. I know his sister, Debbie, personally, too, and she is very grateful."

"I'M the one who's grateful, Justin, because I got the best end of the deal. I got a fabulous painting that will no doubt quickly go up in value, and best of all, I get to spend private time with the artist personally." Lane's voice assumed a low and seductive tone as he answered, and once again, Justin felt his face flush as it turned red.

_He is so adorable, _Lane mused. Out loud, he asked his date, "Would you care for some champagne?" At Justin's nod, he poured some of the expensive vintage into the second flute and extended it to the artist. He felt his pulse race as he deliberately brushed his hand against Justin's. He quickly drank a sip of his own beverage to hide his blatant reaction to the artist's touch.

Attempting to make polite conversation, Justin plunged ahead. "Are you from the Pittsburgh area?"

Lane replied, "No. Actually, I was born near Syracuse, N.Y. My father moved the family closer to New York City about 10 years after he founded the company so he could be closer to the Garment District. But I'm trying to branch out to other, large demographic areas that contain a high concentration of gay consumers in hopes of increasing our exposure there. I believe in being a "hands-on" CEO so I can keep a close tab on what is or isn't working for my company. So I'm currently traveling to several larger cities in hopes of establishing an as-of-yet untapped client base."

Justin was impressed by the man's intelligence and drive. He could, also, identify with the man's passion for his company. It was so much like the feeling he had for his art. As he and Lane continued to carry on polite conversation, Justin found himself slowly relaxing in the other man's company. In fact, he realized he was actually ENJOYING himself. He found Lane to have a quirky sense of humor and a quick wit, which made him laugh.

Lane, too, couldn't remember when he had had such a wonderful evening. He was positively entranced by Justin – his looks, his voice, his intelligence, his maturity, and the enthusiasm he showed when he talked about his art. He spent a great deal of time that evening memorizing every angle of Justin's body, as they ate their entrees in companionable silence.

The dinner plates were eventually cleared as Emile brought out a dessert to end their meal. Justin's eyes lit up as he saw the white chocolate mousse placed before him. "Ooh," he exclaimed. "That looks wonderful. I LOVE white chocolate!" Lane stared at Justin's mouth and stifled a groan as the artist brought a generous spoonful up to his mouth and sucked it between his lips. He quickly looked away, before Justin had time to notice his reaction.

Lane ate his dessert sparingly, because he was too busy looking at his dining companion, but Justin's was finished in no time. "That was great!" The blond commented to Lane, looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm glad you liked it. Would you like the rest of mine?" Lane was disappointed when Justin told him he was finally stuffed and couldn't eat anymore. But he suddenly thought of another way to enjoy his companion's company even more.

"Justin? Dance with me," he purred, standing up and holding out his right hand to the artist. A slow ballad was playing softly as he waited anxiously for Justin's answer.

Justin hesitated briefly. By now, he had had at least three drinks and was feeling a pleasant buzz from the expensive champagne, which lowered his inhibitions. Otherwise, he probably would have never had the nerve to accept Lane's invitation. But slowly extending his hand to clasp Lane's, he allowed himself to be pulled up from his chair and quickly found Lane's arms wrapped firmly around his slender waist. Trying to steady himself, Justin reached both hands around Lane's neck.

As both men began to sway in time to the music, Lane's desire for the artist increased exponentially. He felt himself grow hard as he was finally able to discover how it felt to have Justin in his arms at last. It was even better than he had dreamed. He couldn't help thinking that he could actually be falling in love with this man.

Justin was afraid to look up to observe Lane's face, because then the CEO would know that Justin was also being affected by their dance. For some absurd reason, he actually felt like he was betraying Brian, even though they were no longer together. He still had deep feelings for his ex-lover, however. Was it wrong, then, for him to have feelings for another? He had to admit, he was flattered by all the attention he was getting from this affluent, powerful man. And it felt exciting to be held in his arms with such reverence.

Finally daring to glance up through his long lashes at his dining companion, he again felt his face grow hot as Lane's eyes seemed to bore into him. Neither noticed they had stopped dancing before Lane's lips descended slowly upon Justin's, tentatively seeking out his full, lower lip and sucking on it gently. Pulling back to observe Justin with his now-dilated, dark green eyes, and receiving no obvious resistance from him, Lane dove in for a more in-depth exploration, urging Justin's lips open with his seeking tongue. Justin heard a moan – he wasn't sure if it came from him or from Lane – before the CEO's insistent lips plunged into Justin's mouth, kissing him passionately and pulling the slender blond's body tightly to his.


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations

_Chapter 9: Realizations_

Brian looked at his watch for the umpteenth time in the light of a nearby street lamp. He was fuming inwardly as he could only imagine who Justin was having dinner with in a 5-star restaurant, of all places. And as unbelievable as it seemed, the fact that there were no cars in the parking lot had to mean only one thing – the asshole who had bid $50,000 for the chance to spend time with his ex-lover was having dinner with him. ALONE. The fucker must have bought out the whole restaurant. Brian could only guess how much extra THAT had cost…..And his imagination was presently running amok, as he thought about just what was going on in there. _I swear, if that boy does not come out soon, I'm going in there after him!_ He wondered just what he was paying the undercover cop to do. The man was simply sitting in his unmarked Lincoln watching the front door. _A whole hell of a lot of good that will do if this person tries something inside the restaurant, _he thought nervously. He reached for a cigarette to try and calm his nerves. He jumped just then when his cell phone rang.

At Brian's hello, he heard Debbie's boyfriend. "Brian? This is Carl. Where are you right now?"

_Uh, oh. Busted_. "Why do you ask, Columbo?" Brian groused.

"Because the guy I put on Justin's tail just reported to me that a green Corvette followed him from the diner, straight to the restaurant he is currently surveying. Do you want to tell me just what the hell you think you're doing?"

"I could ask your guy the same fucking question. What good is it going to do Justin if he just sits there on his ass while who-knows-what is going on inside that place?"

Admonishing him, Carl replied, "Brian, use your common sense. I can't just have this guy go in and arrest a person for feeding your ex-boyfriend a gourmet meal. I have to have a reason to confront him. So far, he reports everything is quiet."

"Great. So as long as this fucker strangles Justin instead of shooting him, everything is hunky-dory. I could do a better fucking job than THIS cop. If I so much as hear a peep out of that place, I'll be in there faster than you can say "book 'em, Danno."

"Stay out of it, Brian," Carl warned. "Let the cop do his job. If Justin does not come out of there by 11:00, he's been told to enter the restaurant to check up on him. Just take it easy."

"Yeah," Brian said uneasily. "EASY for you to say. I'll stay out of it for now, but I'm not going ANYWHERE until he comes out of there. You got it?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Like I said, though, just let the cop do his job and stay out of it." Brian snapped his phone shut before Carl could add anything else. Looking again at his watch, Brian noticed the time was now just after 10:00 p.m. _If you're not out of there in the next 15 minutes, I don't care WHAT Carl told me. I'm fucking going in there!_ Brian took a drag of his cigarette and tried to calm his nerves once again while he continued to stare at the front door.

* * *

Lane's body was going into overdrive as he continued to passionately kiss the blond angel being held snugly in his arms. His hands roamed over Justin's slender back and up to his soft hair at the nape of his neck. _He feels so wonderful,_ he raved. Pulling back slightly from the full, now swollen lips, he took a short breath before he started lavishing butterfly kisses on Justin's face. "Justin," he murmured in his ear, as he cradled the blond head gently in his hands.

Justin, too, was temporarily overcome by the feelings churning inside him. He was surprised by the almost reverent way Lane was holding him. And the passionate but gentle kisses he was being showered with stirred up a jumble of emotions: excitement, yearning, and the feeling of being cherished. For a few minutes, he allowed himself the luxury of being treated like he was the most desired man on Earth.

When Lane took off Justin's suit coat and began to open his shirt, however, Justin abruptly came back to reality. He had just met this man. What was he doing? Did this guy think it was time for Justin to "put out" because he had paid $50,000.00 for the privilege?

He was about to push away from the older man when Lane suddenly solved his dilemma for him. Still holding Justin loosely in his arms, he pulled back several inches from the artist to look at his face, saying softly, "As much as I want you right now, angel, I want to do this right. It means too much to me. And I want this to be a mutual decision. I want you to want me as much as I want you. And if we DO make love, I want it to be someplace special." Gazing into Justin's eyes, Lane took a breath before adding, "I want to see you again, Justin, and get to know you better. But the decision is up to you. What do you say?"

This was NOT what Justin had expected. He expected to never see this man again, once Lane found out Justin wasn't willing to serve as his trick for the night in exchange for the outrageous amount he had paid for his painting and for treating him to dinner at an exclusive restaurant. While Brian had always been good to him over the years, he wasn't used to being wined and dined in this way. _I am so confused, _he thought. _I'm not sure what to do. But it feels good to have someone treat me so special._

Looking into the green eyes staring at him, Justin finally answered. "I'd like that," he said, softly. Lane smiled in return, relieved. "That's what I was hoping you'd say. I've already paid for the meal. Shall we go, then? I don't want your friends to think I've kidnapped you or worse."

Justin looked at him, somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah, I have to admit they DID wonder just who it was that paid so much for me to have dinner with them. They were imagining all SORTS of things," he said, grinning. _Me, too, _he admitted.

"Well, we'd better get you back home before they think I've done you harm. Can I have my driver drop you off on the way?" Lane didn't want to part from his dining companion just yet.

"That would be nice," Justin answered, suddenly feeling shy again. Lane placed a hand on his shoulder as they walked out of the back room toward the entrance. Spotting Emile, Lane bade him goodbye as the waiter opened the door for the couple. "Goodbye, Mr. Prescott, Mr. Taylor. I hope we will see you again soon," he said, winking at Mr. Prescott.

"Thank you, Emile, for the wonderful meal and the outstanding service." Acknowledging the compliment with a bow, Emile held the door open as Lane and Justin exited.

* * *

Brian had had enough. _That's it, _he thought_. I'm going in there and DRAG him out, if necessary. And if he or she has done anything to him, I'll KILL the fucker. _He was about to open the door to the 'Vette when he immediately recognized his ex-lover finally exiting the restaurant. As he breathed a sigh of relief, Brian was startled to realize he also recognized the man who was walking alongside Justin. There was enough light shining from the nearby streetlamps to identify the somewhat taller, dark-haired man who had possessively placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. _Lane Prescott_. Brian continued to gape at the vision of his ex-boyfriend in the company of Kinnetik's newest agency acquisition as his temper flared. _What the fuck? I don't believe this._ Like two trains about to collide with each other, Brian couldn't look away as he continued to observe Justin and Prescott walking toward the black limo parked in front of the restaurant. He watched as the two of them entered the limo together, and it began to pull away.

Brian also saw the unmarked Lincoln begin to follow the limousine at a discreet distance as he, too, started the 'Vette and fell in line with the police car. Finally, after approximately 30 minutes, Brian realized where the limo was headed. It pulled up right in front of the newly-acquired house owned by Michael and Ben. As the driver opened up the side door, and Justin stepped out of the limo, the policeman was evidently satisfied that the young man was not in harm's way any longer and began to pull away from the curb. Brian, however, who was parked several feet behind the limo, could not tear himself away from watching as Lane, also, exited the limo to stand in front of Justin, who was leaning against the side of the car.

"Well, this is it," Justin said awkwardly. He was suddenly at a loss for words, after everything that had happened that evening. Falling back on his country-club manners, he managed to say, "Thank you for the wonderful dinner and for your donation to Vic's House. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"Justin….." Holding Justin's attention by placing both hands on the limo to either side of him, Lane leaned in closer to the younger man. "When can I see you again?" He beseeched. "You said you would, remember? I'm not letting you out of my sight until you give me an answer," he said persuasively. He HAD to see this beauty again – soon. Lane couldn't believe it. _Here I am, the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation, reduced to a pleading glob of Jello over this man. _But when Lane wanted something, he could be VERY persistent. And he wanted this man – badly. "What about tomorrow night, Justin? Say yes," he said persuasively.

Justin blushed again under the intense look he saw in the soft, green eyes staring at him intently. "Lane," he began tentatively. He was still so confused, his emotions in a jumble. _Was he doing the right thing, agreeing to this? But didn't he deserve to be romanced? I DID agree to see him again_, he realized.

Justin took a breath. "Okay," he finally said.

Lane smiled, relieved. "Great. How about I pick you up here around 6:00?"

"Okay," Justin repeated. "What should I wear?"

"Just something comfortable." Smiling again, he said, "How about a Prescott shirt with matching chinos?

Justin finally smiled in return. "What else would I wear?" he teased. Noticing that Ben or Michael had just turned on the outside porch light, Justin added, "I'd better get going before my friends get worried about me."

"Right," Lane replied. "Goodnight then, Justin," Lane said softly, before leaning in to kiss the blond's lips softly. Justin hesitated briefly, before placing his hands lightly on the man's waist. Lane reluctantly pulled away, moving his arms from the car to allow Justin to walk away. Lane waved at him as Justin walked up the steps to the front door. Justin turned around to look at Lane before opening the door and disappearing into the house. Lane stood for a few moments by the limo, before re-entering the vehicle. After several seconds, it began to pull away.

* * *

Brian sat there in stunned silence. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Not only was his ex-lover KISSING someone else, he was kissing Brian's latest client. And this wasn't just ANY client. It was Lane Prescott. For the first time, Brian realized he was in serious trouble. This wasn't a two-bit fiddle player going after his lover. It was a powerful, influential man who could probably give Justin everything he wanted. Anything he could dream of. How could he compete with that?


	10. Chapter 10: The Gauntlet is Thrown Down

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback – I really appreciate it. Don't worry, Itzy, the boys will have a happy ending eventually. I think you'll like this chapter – get ready for the Kinney smackdown! (at least verbally- ha!)._

Kinnetik – Monday, 9:00 a.m.

Brian tried to concentrate on his laptop while absentmindedly drinking his third cup of coffee. After realizing he had been looking at the same page on his screen for the last five minutes, he slammed the top down in disgust. It was no use. No matter how much he tried to focus on his work, his mind insisted on replaying the "Lane and Justin" show from last night over and over again. _Damn it, Kinney!_ He berated himself. _Get a hold of yourself!_ But the whole idea of Justin with ANYONE else, let alone Prescott, made his blood boil. And the fact that he barely got any sleep last night didn't help matters any. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do about the situation.

Sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair, he looked up as he heard a knock on his door. Cynthia poked her head into the office. "Brian? He knows he doesn't have an appointment with you, but Lane Prescott is here. Says he needs to speak with you about some minor changes he wants to make in his ad campaign. Can you see him for a few minutes?"

Brian bit back a retort as he felt his temper rising. _Son of a bitch. Good. I have a few choice words to say to you, too….._Switching on his professional mask, he managed to sound downright calm to his assistant as he smiled. "Of course. I've got a few things I'd like to say to him, also. Send him right in."

Cynthia wasn't fooled by Brian's reply. She knew him well enough to know by his body language that something was up, but she had no idea what. Shrugging to herself, she walked back to the lobby to escort Brian's client back to his office.

A few seconds later, Lane appeared at Brian's open door. "Brian? Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. This should only take a few minutes." As usual, Lane was perfectly polished, from his styled hair down to his expensive leather shoes. He smiled as he entered the office to shake Brian's hand.

It was all Brian could do to accept the outstretched hand and shake it. _That's not the ONLY part of you I'd like to shake,_ he thought. "Lane. Please have a seat," he said aloud in a surprisingly polite manner, motioning for the younger man to sit down across from his desk. "Cynthia said you had some minor changes you wanted to make to my ad campaign."

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. They're very small changes, mainly involving the location of the photo shoot for the new product line. I was thinking instead of staging the shoot at the convention center downtown, we could hopefully move it to a more intimate setting, one that's a popular hangout for the gay community. I think that would resonate more with them, don't you? Perhaps you can suggest a location?" Lane crossed his legs as he waited for Brian's response.

Brian was normally very adept at playing the professional when he needed to be. This occasion, however, was one that would severely test that ability, because he could barely refrain from throttling Prescott at that moment. "Of course. There's a bar named Woody's down on Liberty Avenue that I've used several times to shoot material for some of my campaigns. I'm sure I could arrange with the owner to have the photos taken there."

"That sounds great. Just let me know the details when you've finalized them. I'd like to be there when you photograph the models. You know I like to be a 'hands-on' type of CEO." Lane started to rise from his chair to leave before Brian spoke again.

"Oh, I DEFINITELY know that now," Brian said, this time not able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Lane noticed his hostility and frowned. "Brian? Is something wrong? Don't misunderstand me, I really like the ideas you've come up with. This is just a very minor change, that's all."

"This has nothing to do with your fucking clothing line, Prescott," Brian snarled, no longer attempting to put on a business façade. "This has more to do with your extra-curricular activities this past weekend."

"Extra-curricular activities? I'm afraid I don't understand, Brian. I told you what I was doing this past weekend. I had dinner with an old college friend Friday night, then attended the G.A.L.A. benefit at the Bellpre Hotel. By the way, did you decide to go Saturday? I didn't see you there."

"Yes, I did, actually, but I didn't see you, at least not at the benefit." Brian was now outright glaring at Lane.

"Brian, you're obviously angry at me for some reason. What are you talking about? Why don't you just come out and tell me what's going on?" Lane was also becoming angry at Brian's sudden hostility toward him.

"No problem," Brian growled, voice rising. "I'm talking about your little adventure last night with Justin."

"Justin? You know him?" Lane's heart quickly started to beat faster at the mention of his dining companion last night that had him so mesmerized.

Brian had to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, you could say that. I've known Justin for almost 5 years now. A hell of a lot longer than YOU do. And a hell of a lot BETTER than you ever will."

"Really? And just when did you see Justin and me together?" Lane replied skeptically. "We DID have dinner together last night, but there was no one else in the restaurant at the time."

"Don't you think I fucking know that? I was outside the restaurant in my car. And with the amount of time you spent with him in the restaurant, there must have been a lot more going on than just escargot and crème brulee."

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but there WAS more going on in there. I was taking the time to get to know him better."

Brian snorted. "I'll BET you were. I saw you kissing him later in front of Mikey and Ben's house."

"What are you, some type of fucking voyeur? Justin is an adult. What he and I do together is NONE of your business."

"On the contrary, it IS my business if he's in danger. You don't know what he's been through. He's very vulnerable."

"Vulnerable? 'Vulnerable' is the LAST word I would use to describe Justin. I think he's one of the most independent, creative and intelligent men I've ever met. And I plan on getting to know him even better." Standing up and moving closer to the brunet, Lane lowered his voice and he said evenly, "Can I be perfectly candid, Brian?"

"By all means, LANE." Brian raised both eyebrows in a silent challenge and waited for Lane to continue.

"I didn't get this far in the fashion business by being timid. If I wanted something, I went after it until I got it. The same goes for my personal life. If I want something, I don't stop until I get it. And I WANT him. More than I've ever wanted any other man. And I won't quit until I have him completely – mind, body, and soul. "

Brian stood up to lean into Lane's face, all 6' 2" of him. "Is that right? Well, let ME be perfectly candid with you, too. Nobody OWNS Justin. He's his own man. He cannot be bought by your fucking limo rides, perfectly white teeth, and money. So give it your best shot. But I'm warning you – I love him and I won't stop until he realizes that he belongs with me."

Lane smiled. "Well, I'm glad we've had this little discussion and everything's out in the open. Actually, I like a challenge. So you're on, Kinney. May the best man win."

"Oh, we finally agree on something, because he will," Brian stated confidently. "And it WON'T be you."


	11. Chapter 11: A Secret Ally

_Chapter 11: A Secret Ally_

_Kinnetik – Monday, 10:00 a.m._

Lane fumed as he exited Kinnetik. _What an arrogant S.O.B!_ _Well, Kinney, Bring it on!_ Deep in thought, he entered the limo that was parked near the curb.

Brian, meanwhile, felt determined after his confrontation with Lane. He hadn't really meant to confess out loud that he loved Justin. Not that he hadn't been aware of that fact for some time now. He had just never voiced it verbally to anyone. And even though he had finally said it out loud to Prescott, the thought of actually saying it directly to Justin scared the SHIT out of him.

But Brian realized if he didn't do something, and soon, the only man he ever loved might walk out of his life. Straight into the arms of that moron. Well, fretting about it in his office wasn't going to resolve anything.

Pressing the intercom, he summoned Cynthia to his office. "Yes, Brian?"

"I'm going out for a while. I can be reached on my cell phone if something urgent comes up. Otherwise, get Theodore to help out. Okay?" Brian quickly put on his suit coat and walked out the door without waiting for her answer, leaving his assistant puzzled at her boss' atypical behavior.

As soon as he got in the 'Vette, Brian tried to call Justin. Unfortunately, the phone went immediately into voicemail. "Justin, where are you? Answer your fucking phone! Call me when you get this, Sunshine." Snapping the phone shut, he wondered just where his ex-lover was, and worse yet, who he was with. Prescott had just left Kinnetik about 20 minutes ago – surely Justin wasn't with him again! Brian became incensed just at the thought of his baby being with that man.

The object of Brian's worrying was totally oblivious to what was going on. At 9:00 that morning, just as Brian and Lane were about to engage in their verbal sparring match at Kinnetik, he had received a call from Lindsey asking him to return to the Belpre Hotel to help with the shipping of his painting to Lane's corporate offices in New York City. She was unable to be there, and wanted to make sure the painting was secured properly to avoid it being damaged, especially after the astronomical amount the bidder had paid for it. Of course, Justin had to promise her he would come over later to see Gus and, more importantly, fill her in on all the details of his dinner last night. Only problem was, he had forgotten to take his cell phone with him when he left Michael & Ben's house earlier.

The dinner. As Justin rode on the bus taking him downtown, he had more time to reflect on the events of last evening. His emotions were still in a jumble. He was flattered by all the attention Lane had given him; he always HAD been such a sucker for romance, he thought, scrunching up his face. After all, that was how he had gotten into such a mess with the Ethan fiasco, he thought regretfully. But how did he really feel about Lane? Was it really fair to even ask that question yet? _You just met the man._ _Don't rush to judgment, Justin,_ he thought.

And what about Brian? Where does HE fit into all this? Yes, technically they were no longer together. Brian had been adamant that he could not give Justin what he wanted – a home, a family, structure. But they still cared deeply for each other. Their feelings hadn't just vanished because their goals were different.

Justin placed his head in his hands and sighed. What a mess! Maybe it would do some good for me to talk to Lindsey about all this, anyway. I need to talk to SOMEONE.

* * *

Lane dialed the phone number listed on the back of the benefit program he had kept in his briefcase. Thank goodness, the number for Ben Bruckner. was listed as a contact number, because he knew Justin was staying with them.

Lane heard a voice he didn't recognize answer the phone. "Hi, I'm trying to reach Justin, is he there?"

Michael did not recognize the caller, either. He wondered if it could have anything to do with Justin's dinner last evening. When Justin came in the front door around 11:00 last night, he was extremely tightlipped about the identity of his dinner companion, other than to say it wound up being a man a little older than himself and he had eaten at the same 5-star French restaurant Emmett had gone to with George. He seemed to be lost in thought, even a little flustered for some reason. But despite Michael's and Ben's polite prying, Justin had simply told them he was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Turning his attention back to the caller, he explained, "Justin isn't here right now. May I take a message?"

"Yes," the elegant-sounding caller said. "Would you please tell him that Lane Prescott called, and I'm looking forward to seeing him again this evening?"

Michael was stunned. He had heard about Lane Prescott from Emmett, who was always fawning over various items from the man's sportswear line at Torso. He knew enough from Emmett to know the man was a multi-millionaire and very successful. Could this be the person who had bid such an astronomical amount for Justin's painting Saturday night?

"Hello?" Lane repeated into the phone. "Did you hear me?"

Coming back from his daydreaming, Michael stammered, "Uh, sorry. Yeah, I'll tell him as soon as I see him. He left his cell phone on the kitchen table, so I won't be able to give him the message until later."

"Do you by any chance know where he might be? It's very important I talk to him," Lane said persistently.

"No, I'm sorry. He was in kind of a hurry, and he just told me he would be back later."

Lane was disappointed not to be able to reach Justin. "Well, would you please make sure he gets my message?"

"Of course," Michael said, before saying goodbye. _I have a feeling Brian's not going to like this one bit._ Michael was torn between telling his friend what was going on, or not worrying about it. He and Brian had recently had a large disagreement over Justin staying with him and Ben. Brian had pretty much accused Michael of selling out and being a traitor to their friendship, which hurt him greatly. Biting his lip, Michael wondered what he should with this information.

* * *

"Brian! This is a surprise. Come in." Jennifer held the door to her condo open to allow him to enter.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I don't have any showings for a client until Noon. I'm just a little surprised to see you, that's all, since, well, you know, you and Justin….."

"You mean since Justin and I broke up and he moved out," Brian finished, as he sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I know."

Jennifer sat down next to Brian. She was shocked to see that he actually looked nervous for some reason. In all the times she had seen Brian, usually with her son, she had NEVER seen him this unsure of himself, except for maybe the day she had told him she didn't want him going near her son again after the prom bashing. Brian was always the confident, cocky one. This was a side of him she rarely, if ever, saw. "What is it, Brian? Is something wrong? It is Justin?"

Brian looked down at his hands clasped in front of him. "Jennifer? Did you hear about the benefit held over the weekend for the Gay and Lesbian Alliance of Greater Pittsburgh?"

"You mean the one down at the Belpre Hotel?" At Brian's affirmative nod, she continued, "Yes, I wanted to go, but I'd already made other plans with Tucker. Justin had told me last week that Lindsey had asked if he would donate a painting for the auction. Why?"

"It's kind of a long story. But an important client of mine who's in the retail fashion industry wanted me to attend the benefit because he was going to be showing some of his spring collection there. He also thought it might be a good opportunity for me to do some networking. You've probably heard of him – Lane Prescott?" Brian couldn't help getting a sour taste in his mouth at the mention of Prescott's name.

"Yeah, sure, Justin really likes his clothing. He's very popular with the college crowd, from what my son told me." She smiled. "Every time I take him out shopping, he's always pulling me into Macy's to look at the chinos and sweaters."

"Yeah, well, Justin DID donate a painting for the auction." Hesitating, he added with a little smile, "Maybe you'd better sit down." He waited for Jennifer to take a seat opposite him on the couch before he continued. "To make a long story short, not only did Justin's painting sell, it sold for $50,000."

"Wait. Did you say fifty THOUSAND dollars? You're kidding me, right?" Jennifer surely had not heard what Brian had said correctly.

"No, I'm not." Before Jennifer could ask anything else, he motioned for her to wait. "Let me explain. The winner of the painting bid $50,000 on the condition that Justin have dinner with him last night."

Jennifer was totally confused by now. "Dinner? $50,000 if Justin would go out to eat with him? I don't understand."

"Well, it didn't make a whole lot of sense to anyone else at the time, either. In fact, the bidder was anonymous, so no one even knew the person's identity. Or even if it was a man or a woman. But Justin agreed, anyway, because he knew what that kind of money would mean to the Vic Grassi House." _Damn twat,_ Brian couldn't help thinking.

"Well, that part doesn't surprise me. That sounds like something Justin would do. Did he wind up going out to dinner with this person last night?" A terrible thought suddenly crossed her mind. "He IS all right, isn't he? Nothing happened to him, did it? Brian, tell me!"

Rushing to set Jennifer's mind to rest, Brian reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder. "No, no, Jennifer, he's fine. Carl actually had an undercover cop watching over him. And I followed them to the restaurant where they had dinner," he added, feeling a little embarrassed to admit that to her. "Justin got home just fine," he reassured her. But Brian felt his body heat rising at the recollection of Prescott kissing his ex-boyfriend last night.

"Thank God," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. Looking at Brian closely, though, she could tell there was STILL something wrong. "But something is bothering you. What is it?" Despite their differences in the past, Jennifer had come to genuinely like Brian. He had always been good to her son, and she knew he still cared deeply for Justin, despite their recent separation.

"Jennifer, when I saw Justin come out of the restaurant last night, I recognized his dinner companion. It was none other than the inimitable Lane Prescott," he said sarcastically. Jennifer noticed a distinct sharp tone to Brian's voice at the mention of the man's name.

"Your client? Are you sure, Brian?"

"I'm positive. And if I wasn't positive last night, I sure as hell was this morning when he came into my office to discuss his ad campaign." Smiling ruefully, he continued. "I'm afraid I didn't play the role of the consummate professional very well." As Brian looked at her intently, Jennifer noticed what could only be vulnerability etched on his handsome face. "The man rubs me the wrong way. When I told him I knew Justin, and I also knew what the two of them had done last night, he flat out told me he WANTS Justin. And he told me he won't quit until he has him – completely."

Wow. This was a lot for Jennifer to take in. First some total stranger pays $50,000 for one of her son's paintings because he wants to have DINNER with him, then he and Brian get into a confrontation over the man's intentions toward her son? Jennifer would have laughed if not for the pain showing on Brian's face at that moment. If she didn't realize how much her son meant to Brian before, she certainly did NOW.

She succeeded in keeping a serious face as she asked him, "So what is it you want me to do? Justin would resent it if I interfere. And it doesn't sound like this man means him any harm, does he?"

The normally glib man actually stammered a little as he admitted, "Well, no….But that's not the point."

"What IS the point, Brian? What exactly do you want me to do?"

Looking down again at his lap, Brian murmured, "I need your help."

"Help with what?" Jennifer couldn't believe how hesitant Brian sounded. This was SO unlike him.

Finally meeting her gaze, and acknowledging the sympathetic look she was giving him, Brian was emboldened to finally tell his ex-lover's mother what was in his heart.

Taking a deep breath, he said forcefully, "I love him, Jennifer. And I'll be DAMNED if I'm going to let that son of a bitch have him. That's where I need your help. I know I can't compete with that fucker's money. So there's only one thing I can do to win Justin back." Closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, he said, "I've got to ROMANCE him to death. Will you help me?"

Finally, Jennifer DID laugh. "Tell me what you want me to do."


	12. Chapter 12: The Second Date

_Chapter 12: The Second Date _

The object of so much attention lately was presently having lunch in the Munchers' dining room with Lindsey, having come from instructing the movers at the Belpre Hotel on the fine points of moving a suddenly valuable painting from Pittsburgh to New York City.

Lindsey insisted Justin not leave out any details as he described his much-anticipated dinner last night with the anonymous winning bidder of his painting. Even SHE could never have imagined, however, the identity of the buyer.

"Lane Prescott? Sweetie, do you know how rich that man is?" She exclaimed. She had read several articles about him in various magazines, describing not only his net worth but also his jet set lifestyle. "At least that explains why he was so willing to pay $50,000.00 for a painting. After all, to him that's just a drop in the bucket." Looking at the blond curiously, though, she added, "Although that wouldn't explain the 'special condition' he attached to the bid. I suspect there's more to this dinner than you're letting on."

Justin found himself blushing as he recalled the intense looks, as well as the kisses Lane bestowed upon him last night after dinner. The pink tinge on his skin did not go unnoticed by Lindsey, who was still eyeing him closely. Sighing, he explained, "Yeah, there IS more to it than just wanting company for dinner. From Lane's actions last night, and from what he said to me, he's 'interested' in me. In fact, he persuaded me to go out with him again tonight," he admitted.

"Ah…..Now that would make sense," Lindsey smiled. "I could certainly see why he would be interested in you. You're gorgeous to me, too. That is, if I was so inclined to lean that way, of course," she added, her eyes twinkling. Noticing Justin's discomfort, however, she quickly turned serious. "So why do you look so troubled? I would think you would be flattered that someone like him is interested in you. And I've seen what he looks like – he's very handsome."

"Yes, he's very attractive. And he is very charming. I DID enjoy being with him last night."

"So what's the problem?" As if Lindsey didn't already know the answer to that question. She knew how sensitive Justin was. "It's Brian, isn't it? You think somehow you're betraying him?"

Justin's downcast look verified her guess was correct. Looking back up at her, she noticed his eyes glistening. "I know it's stupid. We're not together anymore. And it's not like we had a commitment or anything. But even if Brian didn't feel that way, everyone thought of us together. After a while, it was always 'Brian and Justin this,' or 'Brian and Justin that.' We were always thought of as a couple. At least, that is, everyone thought of us that way except Brian. That's why we broke up before, because Brian could never admit his feelings to me and I wanted someone who would make me feel special. Someone who wanted to be with me, instead of feeling like he had to bring a trick home every night or blow somebody in the back room at Babylon. That's why I was attracted to Ethan for a while, or at least I was attracted to what I thought he represented." Justin had to swallow a large lump in his throat as he recalled finding out how Ethan had cheated on him.

Justin rubbed his hands across his eyes. "Lindsey, I was hoping when Brian and I got back together, that eventually he would want more of a committed relationship. But I've slowly come to the realization that either he isn't interested in one or he's just incapable of it. So I know it's stupid, but somehow I still can't help feeling that I'm betraying him by being involved with someone else."

"Honey, I can tell you're really torn between what to do. But Brian has made his choice. For whatever reason – his screwed up childhood, his dysfunctional family, take your pick – he's decided he can't or won't give you what you so obviously yearn for. Don't punish yourself for wanting to be happy. You deserve it, Justin. If you think you may have feelings for this other man, as he apparently already does for you, then don't you deserve to find out where that might lead?"

Justin looked away from Lindsey for a few seconds, lost in thought. _Maybe she's right,_ he thought. _I won't know how I feel unless I take the first step._

Scooting out his chair and standing up, he reached down and gave his friend a hug. "Thank you, Lindsey, for being my friend as well as Brian's. Maybe you're right. I guess I owe it to myself to find out." Looking at the clock, he noticed with a start that he was close to 3:00 p.m. "I'd better get going. I promised Lane I would meet him at 6."

Before he opened the door to leave, Lindsey gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You've always had good instincts, Sweetie. Do what you think is right. What will make you happy. That's what I want for you," she assured him, smiling slightly.

"I know you do, and I appreciate it. Tell Gus and Melanie I said hello and I'm sorry I missed them. I'll keep in touch," he added.

"Good luck," she called out to him as he walked down the sidewalk toward the bus stop. As she watched him go, Lindsey couldn't help thinking, _Brian, you'd better get your head screwed on straight and your ass in gear, or you're going to lose that boy._ Shaking her head and sighing, she quietly closed the door.

* * *

Michael looked up from the couch as he heard the front door bang open. Justin was about to go flying up the steps two at a time when he heard Michael call him. "Justin! Wait a minute! I've got a message for you…..from Lane Prescott."

At the sound of Lane's name, Justin froze at the bottom of the staircase. Turning around to face Michael, he asked. "Lane called here?"

Michael responded, "Yeah, he called this morning. Asked me to tell you he was looking forward to seeing you AGAIN this evening." Noticing Justin's almost embarrassed look, he really didn't have to ask the next question – he already knew the answer. "THAT was who you had dinner with last night?"

Justin flushed. "Yeah, he was the person who bought my painting. We wound up eating dinner at _La Maisonette."_

"_La Maisonette? _Isn't that the fancy restaurant Emmett was raving about a few years ago that George took him to?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Justin confirmed. "There were so many waiters there with white gloves on, it looked like they were filming a Pledge commercial," he joked. "I was almost afraid to touch anything. But Lane turned out to be very nice. Not to mention nice-looking…." He suddenly felt awkward talking about this to Brian's best friend, even though presently he knew the two of them were not on the best of speaking terms.

"Yeah, I know. I've seen him often enough on TV and in magazine articles." Studying Justin carefully, he continued, "You must have made quite an impression on him. Not only did he wine and dine you last night after paying that ungodly amount for your painting, I take it you're going out with him again tonight."

Justin shuffled his feet. "Yes, I am," he confirmed. "He said he wanted to get to know me better, and asked if I would go out with him again tonight. I'm not even sure where we're going. He just said to dress in something casual." Hesitating a few seconds, Justin continued, perhaps a little too sharply, "Look, Michael, Brian and I aren't together anymore. He's got his priorities and I've got mine. I can go out with anybody I want, and so can he, for that matter."

"Hey, I didn't say anything. I know better than anyone what a son of a bitch Brian can be. Look what happened between him and Ben the other night. You have a right to see whoever you want. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"It's just a date, okay? It's not like we're jetting off to Tahiti or something."

"Are you sure? I'm certain he could afford it," Michael said, only half-jokingly. Justin shook his head and smiled slightly as he headed upstairs to get ready for the evening.

Promptly at six o'clock, the doorbell rang. Michael opened the door and recognized the subject of his and Justin's conversation earlier. _Lane Prescott is even more handsome in person_, Michael decided, subtly scrutinizing the man's toned, lean body. He was slightly shorter than Brian and appeared to be a few years younger than him. Even though he was dressed casually, the look was still carefully coordinated, from his dark maroon polo shirt to his beige khakis.

"Hi," Michael greeted him, as he motioned for him to come inside. "I'm Michael Novotny, a friend of Justin's. You must be Lane Prescott. We spoke on the phone earlier," he explained.

"Nice to meet you," Lane answered, shaking Michael's hand. Sitting down on the couch at Michael's silent invitation, he appeared calm and collected.

"Justin should be down shortly," he answered Lane's unspoken question. "He just got in a short time ago, so he was running a little late," he explained. "Would you like something to drink while you're waiting for him?"

"No, thanks," he replied politely.

"Oh, by the way," Michael said, suddenly remembering the benefit. "Vic Grassi was my uncle. I wanted to thank you for your contribution toward the benefit the other night. The donation you gave will go a long way toward helping the House for the coming year. Both my mom and I really appreciate it."

Lane smiled his perfectly white smile. "No problem. The way I see it, I'm getting the best part of the deal, because I got to meet Justin. He's worth more than any painting." Lane's smile widened as he thought about being in the artist's delightful company last night. He was eagerly looking forward to spending more time with him this evening…. Out loud, he continued, "He's amazing."

"Yeah. He's a really talented artist," Michael agreed.

"That, too. But he's incredible. I'm looking forward to getting to know him better." Michael noticed the fashion tycoon was practically swooning as he talked about Justin. _He is_ _so hooked,_ he thought, as Lane realized he couldn't wait to see Justin again.

Further polite conversation was unnecessary at that moment, for Justin appeared at the top of the steps. Lane's attention was immediately drawn once again to the blond-haired, blue-eyed angel shyly smiling down at him. Justin was wearing a light blue, long sleeved shirt that matched his eyes, and a pair of charcoal gray chinos that perfectly complimented his best features, front and back. Lane thought he looked absolutely delectable, as he licked his lips in anticipation of being alone with him.

Justin walked slowly down the steps, once again feeling his face flush as he noticed the intent stare Lane was giving him. It was the same intense look the older man had given him last night at dinner. Lane stood up and walked toward him as Justin reached the bottom of the steps. Reaching for his hand, Lane clasped the pale one, partially caressing the other man's palm with his thumb. Justin felt his hand tingle at the unexpected action.

"Justin. I've been looking forward to this ever since we said goodbye last night." He kissed Justin on the cheek as he whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to go, angel?"

Face reddening, Justin simply nodded. "See you later, Michael," Justin said somewhat breathlessly as Lane gently pulled him out the door and toward the silver Jaguar parked at the curb in front of the house.

Noticing Justin's surprised expression, he explained, "This is a rental car. I wanted it to be just the two of us tonight, so I gave Kenneth the night off." Placing his hand lightly at Justin's back, he reached to open the door for him before walking around to open the driver's side door.

Lane looked over at his companion as he steered the car into traffic. If anything, Justin looked even more enchanting this evening in his casual wear. His tousled hair shone in the fading sunlight creeping through the passenger window.

Catching Lane staring at him, Justin felt the heat on his face. Trying to appear unaffected by Lane's unabashed study of him, Justin asked, "So where are we going tonight? You've definitely got me curious," he admitted, smiling at him.

Lane smiled back in return. "That's my little secret. We should get to our first destination in about ten minutes. When we get there, you'll know part of my plans for us tonight," he said mysteriously.

"Well, I think I should warn you, I don't roller skate very well," he joked.

Lane laughed. "Don't worry, angel. Where we're going you won't have to worry about landing flat on your back. That is, unless you choose to later," he added. From the vocal caress in his voice, Justin had no doubt just what type of activity he was referring to, which caused his body to react accordingly.

True to Lane's word, about ten minutes later, Justin was surprised to notice they were entering the departing lane for the Pittsburgh International Airport. He looked questioningly at his companion, eyebrows raised.

"We're taking a little trip for the evening," he explained vaguely.

Justin's heart beat faster at this news. _A trip?_ _For the evening?_ There was no amount of surprises that arose from this man, he thought.

Lane slowed down and stopped at an area marked for private aircraft. As he and Justin exited the car, a man dressed in a _Pioneer Air Lines _uniform greeted them. Good evening, Mr. Prescott. If you'll follow me, we're ready for takeoff at your convenience."

"Thank you, Braden," he answered with a nod of acknowledgment. He turned his attention to Justin. "Come on, Angel, time's a wasting. We've got reservations for 7:30." He took Justin's hand and gently pulled him toward the sleek, private jet sitting alone on the tarmac about 50 yards away.

"We're flying in that?" Justin looked in awe at the modern navy and white Piper sitting nearby with the words "Prescott Sportswear" written in script on the side.

"That's right," he confirmed. "Come on, let's go." Smiling, he gently urged Justin toward the jet, motioning for him to lead as the blond walked up the steps to enter the cabin.

Justin noticed the main interior of the jet was furnished with two leather couches that sat alongside both rows of the windows. At the right rear corner there sat a well-stocked bar. There was a closed door at the back left side of the aircraft.

The uniformed man that Lane had greeted a few minutes ago reappeared in the jet. "Are you ready for takeoff, sir?"

"Yes, Braden, whenever you're ready." Lane explained to Justin, "Braden's the pilot for my jet. Braden, this is a friend of mine, Justin Taylor." Braden and Justin exchanged handshakes before the pilot excused himself and opened the door separating the cockpit from the lounge area of the jet. "If you and your guest will put your seatbelts on, then, we should be underway in a couple of minutes as soon as I get clearance."

As Braden shut the door, Justin couldn't contain his curiosity. "Okay, Lane, spill. Where are we going?"

Lane just smiled mysteriously. "That's a surprise, Angel. But I know you'll like it. We should be there in about 45 minutes. As soon as Braden gets this bird off the ground and takes off the seatbelt sign, I'll get us some drinks, okay?" Nodding his head, Justin sat next to Lane on one of the leather couches, latching his seatbelt. After fastening his own seatbelt, Lane reached over and grasped Justin's hand in a gentle embrace. _His hand is so soft,_ Lane marveled. _I can't wait to find out what the rest of his body feels like…_

Justin laughed softly to try and hide his nervousness. "It's kind of funny – Michael was kidding me earlier that you were going to whisk me away to Tahiti. Turns out he was partly right. But unless you've managed to resurrect the Concorde, I don't think Tahiti is our destination tonight."

"No, you're right. But that DOES sound appealing…..daiquiris and being alone with you on a sun-kissed beach. Mmmm…….Might have to save that one until NEXT week, though," he teased, now shamelessly flirting with the blond sitting beside him.

Justin turned away as his body responded to Lane's seductive tone. His heart started beating faster as he felt his head spinning. _This man makes me so confused,_ he thought. _Take it slow, Justin,_ he instructed himself. _That's how you got in trouble with Ethan._

Luckily, Justin's attention was diverted just then by the jet beginning to taxi to the runway for takeoff. Within a few minutes, he watched as the lights of the airport flashed by as the jet took off toward their unknown destination.

As Justin stared out the window at downtown Pittsburgh's lights now twinkling below, Lane could only continue to stare at his traveling companion. He was completely entranced by Justin – his blond hair, the long eyelashes, his slender but trim body, his smell. But most of all he was captivated by the blue eyes that he noticed took on different hues depending upon whether Justin was nervous, happy, excited, or concerned. _I wonder what shade they are when they're filled with love? I hope I find that out soon._

He pulled himself up from his musing when he heard the chime indicating the seatbelt sign had been turned off. Unlatching his seatbelt, he stood up. "How about a drink? What would you like?"

"Some scotch would be good," Justin replied, turning his attention back to his companion. He watched as Lane poured the liquor into a couple of glasses and set them down on the nearby table.

Returning to the couch, Lane decided it was time to divulge some information regarding their adventure tonight. "Now that I have you where I want you," he teased, "I guess it's safe to tell you where you're going tonight."

Justin looked inquisitively at him, waiting eagerly to find out where they were headed. Lane smiled as he sat down and faced him. "We're going to the Big Apple tonight," he announced.

The smile just then that Lane received from Justin was so radiant, he was stunned. He had never seen Justin smile quite that way before, and it was positively enchanting. _I need to do more to see that smile,_ he decided.

"We're going to New York City?" Justin couldn't believe someone was actually flying him there for a date! He was so excited. He remembered when he visited New York City a few years ago, when he ran away briefly after Brian's condo was burglarized. Apart from gorging on room service food and lounging around in a fancy hotel room for one night, that was about the extent of his sightseeing. That and, of course, experiencing one of the best fucking sessions he had ever had with Brian.

Thinking of Brian brought him back down to earth. Again, somehow he suddenly felt like he was cheating on him, even though rationally he knew that wasn't true. He and Brian were no longer together. But he also knew his feelings for Brian didn't just stop because they no longer lived together. It was much more complicated than that.

"Justin?" Lane's look of concern caused Justin to turn his thoughts back to the present. Lane had noticed the abrupt change in the man, like sunlight suddenly being replaced with the blackness of a moonless night. He longed to see the radiant smile back on Justin's face again.

Justin smiled slightly to reassure him. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all," he said, without offering to explain further.

Lane decided to tell Justin the rest of his plans in hopes of seeing that wondrous smile again. "Well, you're right about our destination. We ARE going to New York City for the evening. We're going to eat at my favorite restaurant called 'Gattopardo.' The chef there makes the best Italian food I've ever eaten, and it's close to where we're going afterward."

"Okay, I can tell you're going to torture me until I can drag the rest of the information out of you. Just where ARE we going afterward?" Justin's curiosity was definitely piqued now.

Even thought it was totally unnecessary in the quietness of the cabin, Lane couldn't help leaning toward Justin and whispering the answer in his ear. Justin shivered slightly at the feel of Lane's warm breath on his earlobe. "After we eat, we're going to visit the Museum of Modern Art."

At the mention of the museum, Lane was once rewarded with a blinding smile. _That's what I was hoping to see again. _Between that smile, and Justin's eyes, which had taken on a wonderful shade of sky blue, Lane couldn't resist. Taking Justin's head in his hands and ruffling the soft hair at his nape, he edged closer until their lips were touching. The blond's full lips were so soft. Lane lost himself in the sensations washing over him. As he pressed his tongue between Justin's lips, he felt Justin returning the kiss with more passion. Opening up his mouth, Justin allowed him greater access. Lane's arms wound around Justin's neck, pulling him even closer to his body.

Justin hesitated briefly before bringing his arms around Lane's waist, pulling the older man closer. Their bodies were meshed together as their kiss continued. Lane was totally overwhelmed by the feel of this man in his arms; untangling an arm from Justin's neck, he moved lower to explore the rest of the slender body.

Justin found himself responding to the other man's persistent caressing. He felt himself growing hard as Lane's left arm skimmed over his back and down his thigh. Justin knew if nothing was done soon, it would be too late to stop the inevitable.

With more fortitude than he thought possible, he reluctantly pushed himself away from his suitor. Breathing heavily, he brushed a hand through his now disheveled hair. "Lane," he said breathlessly. "Stop." When Lane continued to caress Justin's back and neck, Justin repeated his request, this time louder. "Lane, stop!" he commanded, standing up to try and take firm control of his emotions.

Confused, Lane looked up at Justin, struggling to regain control of his breathing. One minute he and Justin were passionately kissing, then the next minute the warm, soft body had catapulted itself out of his arms and out of his reach.

Panting, Lane willed for his body to relax. "Justin, I don't understand. You seemed to want me just now as much as I want you. What's wrong?" He stared fixedly at the younger man, observing turmoil now etched on the beautiful face.

Justin's eyes shone now with unshed tears and his shoulders sagged as he looked at Lane in apology. I'm sorry, Lane. Really I am. It's hard to explain. I'm not even sure I understand." Justin walked over to the opposite couch and sat, looking down at his hands folded in front of him.

"I'd like to understand, Justin. I'm sure by now you realize how much I care about you. If there's some way I can help you….." Lane looked over at the artist expectantly, waiting anxiously for an explanation.

Justin sat in silence for several seconds, trying to collect his thoughts. How could he explain something he didn't even understand himself?

Finally, he began to speak softly. "It's complicated, Lane." Releasing a deep breath, he finally continued. "It involves someone I was seeing until recently. A man I had been involved with for almost five years."

Lane didn't have to guess who this person was. It could only be one man. Brian Kinney, he thought disdainfully. _That smug, arrogant S.O.B._ _Just what type of hold do you have on this man, Kinney?_

Justin, oblivious to Lane's silent rumination, continued trying to explain not only to Lane but to himself. "This man and I were together for a long time. But recently we, no I guess you would have to say I, decided that he and I did not have the same goals. He's always been the kind to live in the moment, where I want stability and a commitment. He couldn't, or wouldn't, give me that. So we went our separate ways. I moved out of his loft and moved in with Michael and Ben."

Lane listened carefully as Justin continued to offer insight into his and Kinney's breakup. "We're no longer together, but we have a lot of the same friends. So we still see run into other pretty often, either at the diner we eat at, or one of the gay clubs down near Liberty Street." Justin took another ragged breath. Looking at Lane remorsefully, he explained, "The problem is, just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I can just turn my feelings off. I loved this man. Shit, I guess I STILL love Brian. I can't just turn my feelings off because we don't have the same goals in life." Blue eyes pleaded for understanding as he looked at the older man. "I'm sorry, Lane," he repeated. "I'm attracted to you, but I need some more time to get my feelings sorted out." Looking embarrassed, Justin said, "If you want to turn this jet around and go back to Pittsburgh right now, I would understand." Justin placed his head in his hands as he sat silently on the couch.

Lane couldn't help thinking what this beautiful man could see in Kinney to still have such a hold on him. But just as Justin couldn't stop his feelings for Kinney, Lane could no more stop his feelings now for Justin. He was determined to capture this man's heart.

"Justin," he said softly. "I admit it. I want you. More than I've ever wanted anyone. That's why I'm willing to wait until you get this all sorted out. Because I think when everything's all said and done, you will decide I'm what YOU want, too. Like you, I WANT commitment to one man. And you're the man I want that commitment with." Suddenly sounding nervous, Lane confessed to his companion, "I can't help it, Justin. I think I'm falling in love with you."

Justin was stunned. "Lane, you've only known me for a couple of days. How could you be so sure of that? How do you know it's not just some infatuation?"

"No, Justin," he assured him. "I've been attracted to a lot of men over the years. But I've never felt like this before. You bring out feelings in me that I never knew I had. When we're apart, I can't wait until I see you again. Hell, I can't even sleep lately." He laughed suddenly. "Shit, I sound like some high school freshman, don't I?" That finally created a slight smile on Justin's face. "But I don't care, Justin. I know how I feel. And I know it's real," he affirmed. "So what do you say we hit the big town for dinner and the museum? That is, if you still want to. No pressure, I promise. But just so you understand, I'm not giving up on us."

Justin mulled over what Lane had just said. Finally, he replied, "That's fair. As long as you know I can't promise you anything right now. Or maybe never."

"I understand. I can handle that. But I can be a VERY patient man when I need to be," he vowed to the younger man. Offering a glass of scotch to Justin, he handed it to him as he silently uttered a sigh of relief.


	13. Chapter 13: Operation Romance

**_A/N: Thanks, everyone, for reading and for the feedback - you're awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter._ **

Justin buried his face into the pillow as bright sunlight streamed unrepentantly through the bedroom window. He and Lane hadn't returned to Pittsburgh last night until after 2:00 a.m. By the time Lane drove Justin back to the house and he got into bed, it was after 3:00. He tried unsuccessfully to go back to sleep for several minutes before glancing at the clock, noticing it was after 10:00 a.m. Shit! He just realized he had offered to help out Debbie again today at the diner, since Kiki was still sick. The lunch shift would be starting at 11:00, so that meant he had less than an hour to take a shower, get dressed, and grab some breakfast before hopping on the bus.

Dragging himself out of bed, he grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. As he luxuriated briefly under the hot stream of water, he reflected on last night's activities. After he and Lane had talked as the jet flew them to New York City, they had agreed to continue with their plans for dinner and a visit to the Museum of Modern Art. The Italian restaurant Lane had taken him to was amazing. It was small but comfortable, and the food was incredible. The head chef, Roberto, knew Lane; recognizing him immediately, he came over to their table to take care of their orders personally. And the museum afterward was unbelievable! Justin was absolutely awed by the variety of artists represented. He couldn't help wondering how it might feel one day to be included among one of the prestigious painters to display their works there.

And he had to admit, Lane had been the perfect gentleman during the entire evening. True to his word, he did not pressure Justin, although as they walked from the restaurant to the museum, he had gently taken Justin's hand in his for the two-block journey. And at the end of their date, he had silently asked for and received a kiss from the blond before they said goodbye in front of the house.

Justin closed his eyes and sighed. Everything was so confusing right now. There seemed to be no easy solution to this situation. He had feelings for both Lane and Brian, and his emotions continued to be in a total jumble.

He threw on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved tee shirt as he gathered up his shoes to slip on downstairs. Calling for Michael and Ben but getting no answer, he walked down the steps to the kitchen to grab some cereal for breakfast. As he went to place a bowl on the table, however, he noticed a square cardboard box sitting on the counter. Looking at the label, he saw his name written there, but no other information.

Locating a knife, he slit the box open and curiously looked inside. He pushed a bunch of shredded paper aside to find a maroon velvet box with a fitted top trimmed in gold. Opening the lid, he looked inside at the contents. He smiled as he instantly recognized one of his favorite candies: white chocolate Hershey's Kisses wrapped in gold foil. Picking up one of the candies, he noticed the customary, white paper message dangling from the foil. Instead of the normal message, however, this one read: _You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine. _Caught off guard, he frowned. _That's weird,_ he thought. Opening the candy and popping it into his mouth, he picked up another one. Reading the message sticking out from the second chocolate, he noticed this one was different than the first. This one read, _Sunshine on my shoulders makes me happy. _

_Okay,_ Justin thought. _I'm seeing a pattern here. _Curiosity getting the better of him, he studied yet a third candy, reading the inscription that said, _I'm walking on Sunshine._

Justin frowned, confused. Was this candy from Lane? He pondered that idea for a few seconds before it occurred to him that it couldn't be from Lane. He didn't know that was the nickname Debbie had bestowed upon him shortly after they had met, because Justin hadn't told him. Maybe Michael had said something to him last night before Justin had come down. Was that possible? Reading yet another inscription on a fourth candy that read, _You are the Sunshine of My Life, _Justin scooped up the box of Kisses and hurriedly put on his shoes so he could catch the bus in time to reach the diner before his shift would start.

* * *

Rushing into the diner just before 11:00, Justin immediately spotted Debbie in her typical rainbow-colored shirt and vest. "Sunshine!" she exclaimed as she rushed to hug him. "I'm so glad to see you. It's been a fucking circus here all morning." Noticing the elegant box clutched in Justin's hands, she asked, "What's that you've got there, Kiddo?"

"Oh," Justin replied. "I almost forgot. Someone left this for me this morning. I found it on the kitchen table when I came down for breakfast." Opening the box up, he pulled out one of the wrapped kisses. "Look," he pointed out to her. "Read one of the messages."

Peeling the foil away from one of the chocolates, she read the inscription attached: _Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows. _Picking up another one, she read out loud: _Good day, Sunshine. _"Holy shit!" Debbie exclaimed. Justin picked up another candy, reading the message to Debbie: _Don't let the sun go down on me._

"Who sent this to you, Sunsh…..uh, Honey?" She smiled. "Hey, could these be from your mystery dinner date Sunday? Michael told me about him this morning when he came in for breakfast. Told me you've been on two dates with this guy already. He also said the guy is loaded…..and not just with money," she guffawed, causing Justin to blush. Looking back down at the box of chocolates, she added, "This is sweet. Corny, but sweet."

Justin smiled. "Yeah, it is. But I don't think they're from Lane. Unless Michael happened for some reason to mention it to him, I don't think he knows the nickname you stuck me with." Looking at Debbie's mock glare, he corrected, "I mean, the nickname you so KINDLY gave to me."

"That's better. Then who?" Debbie racked her brain to think of a probable suspect. She quickly dismissed Ted, Michael, and Ben. It didn't sound like something Lindsey or Mel would do – too romantic. And while Emmett always did have a soft spot for Justin, she couldn't see him wanting to personalize a box of chocolates for him. And Brian? Right. He would be the LAST person to do something like this.

There WAS one other person possible who she definitely knew was aware of the nickname she had penned for Justin soon after they had first met. She asked, "You don't think Ethan…..?

Justin was startled by the question. Surely not. He hadn't seen Ethan in over a year now. And the last he had heard was that the violin player had been traveling all over the Eastern and Midwestern United States performing with several orchestras to fulfill the contract he had signed with that agent. No, he thought the idea of Ethan doing this was highly improbable. At least, he hoped not. He didn't want to revisit that fiasco again.

"No," he finally answered. "I don't think Ethan did it." Who DID, though, was still a puzzle. Placing the box carefully under the counter, he donned an apron and started busing the tables.

* * *

Michael reached for his cell phone as he unlocked the door to the comic shop. Recognizing the number, he groaned. Sighing, he flipped the phone open. "What is it?"

"Now, Mikey, is that any way to greet your best bud?"

"What do you want, Brian?"

"I need to know about the package."

"What package?"

"The package I paid someone an obscene amount of money to deliver to your house today. Did you see it?"

"Are you talking about a cardboard box with Justin's name on it?"

"Of course I am! How many boxes do you get delivered on a daily basis?"

"This is such an idiotic conversation! Yes! There was a box by the front door this morning with Justin's name on it! I put it on the kitchen table for him because he was still asleep. Now do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not right now. But I need to know where Justin is. He is still at the house?"

"Why don't you just call him, for fuck's sake! It's not like you don't know the number!"

"Just answer the fucking question, Mikey! Do you know where he's at?"

"Maw mentioned to me earlier when I saw her at the diner that he's helping her out there for lunch. So I assume he's over there. Why do you want to know?"

"No particular reason. Gotta go, Mikey. Later."

Michael stared at the phone as he confirmed the conversation had ended. Shaking his head, he turned to the counter to open another shipment of comics. _What the fuck was up with him?_

* * *

Justin wiped his brow and blew out a breath as he finally had a chance to sit down. Debbie had been right – since he arrived just before 11:00, the customers had been non-stop, so this was the first break he'd been able to take, and it was already past 2:00.

"Justin! Come out of your fucking coma! Get off that bubble butt and get those dishes cleared off, Sunshine! Break's over!" Sighing, Justin slowly pulled himself to his feet and moved toward the front of the diner to bus the two tables scattered with dirty dishes. As he starting scooping up the dishes into the large plastic bin he was carrying, he noticed a brown-haired man walking in and dropping off a box on the counter. He didn't really pay the man any mind until after he left and Debbie called him over. Carrying the now-full bin of dirty dishes on his hip, he placed them near the dishwasher and walked up next to the cash register where Debbie was holding the box.

"Looks like you've got another delivery, Sunshine," she observed. She held out a nondescript, cardboard box to her young friend. Taking the box from Debbie, Justin noticed this box was somewhat larger than the one that had held the Hershey's Kisses earlier, but it was not very heavy. As with the other box, though, it only had his name written on the label affixed to the top, and he did not recognize the writing.

Debbie stood nearby, eyeing the box curiously. "Well? Aren't you going to open it up? I don't hear it ticking," she smirked. Justin hesitated briefly as Debbie held out a dinner knife to him. Setting the box down and taking the utensil from her, he slid it under the tape. Looking inside he was astonished at what he saw. Nestled in bubble wrap was a 15", soft, curly brown teddy bear with a red bow.

Justin smiled radiantly as he immediately recognized the stuffed animal. "It's Gus!" He cried to Debbie. Picking it up with both hands he held it up for her inspection.

"Gus?" She asked. Doesn't look like Gus to me, Sunshine," she cracked. "Gus doesn't need to shave yet."

Justin smiled at her. "No, I mean, GUS. My old teddy bear I had when I was a kid. It looks just like him." He looked inside the box, hoping to find out who the sender was. Seeing no note, he was about to give up when he spied something white peeking out from under the bubble wrap. Picking up the cushioning to reveal an envelope with his name on it, he opened it eagerly and read the note as Debbie peered over his shoulder:

_Justin and Gus – Come and see us at the park this afternoon – 5:00 p.m._

Justin's eyebrows furrowed as he racked his brain to try and figure out this puzzle. First, the chocolates this morning, and now the teddy bear. Just what was going on here? Well, there was no way he was going to miss accepting this invitation – he was too curious.

There WAS one thing he felt certain of now, though. He was convinced it wasn't Lane OR Ethan behind the gifts. Even if Michael HAD mentioned his nickname to Lane, neither of the men knew about Justin's childhood toy. _Three more hours,_ he thought, glancing up at the clock. _And then maybe I'll get some answers._


	14. Chapter 14: The Course of Love

_Chapter 14 – The Course of Love….._

Naturally, now that Justin was anxious for the rest of the afternoon to go by, the next three hours crawled along as the customers in the diner thinned out by mid-afternoon. Finally, he noticed the time approaching five o'clock. He had to smile a little to himself as he began to gather up his "grown-up" belongings (his teddy bear and chocolates) and place them into his backpack.

"Hey, Sunshine!" Debbie caught his attention before he headed out the door. "I expect to hear all about your little adventure tomorrow," she advised him. Feeling inexplicably nervous, he walked out the door with the beginning fluttering of butterflies invading his stomach.

It occurred to him he wasn't even sure which park the writer was referring to. But he hoped whoever it was knew him well enough to be familiar with the park located five minutes away from the diner. After work, he often enjoyed walking there to take advantage of the picturesque scenes surrounding the lake. He particularly enjoyed spending many afternoons there drawing the various people who walked by as he sat on one of the park benches. He had found it therapeutic when he was upset or worried about something. Concentrating on his art had consistently had a soothing effect on him, and it was always more effective than any medicine could be.

He was so lost in thought as he approached the park, he failed to notice the lanky bundle of energy that unexpectedly catapulted himself toward him like a missile.

"Justin!" A familiar voice screamed excitedly, just before he ran full-speed into the blond and wrapped his arms around Justin's legs in a bear hug.

"Gus!" Justin beamed at the sight and feel of the boy who was the spitting image of his father. "This is a wonderful surprise! How are you, buddy?" He asked as he swept the boy up into his arms. Since he and Brian had separated, he did not get to see Gus as much and he found he missed seeing the bubbly, precocious boy.

"I'm good! I'm SO glad to see you," he exclaimed before he wrapped both arms around Justin's neck and gave him a slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Did you come to the park to play with me? I want to swing!" He squirmed a little before Justin released his hold on him and gently lowered him to the ground.

"Sounds like fun, buddy. Did you come with your moms? Where are they?" As he started to turn around to look for Mel and Lindsey, Justin was startled to hear another familiar voice. "Not his mommies, Sunshine. Just his gorgeous and unassuming daddy."

"Daddy! Look who's here!" Gus ran back to his father and took his hand. "It's Jus!"

Never taking his eyes off Justin, Brian smiled and answered his son, "I see that, Sonny Boy. Imagine running into him here at the park," he said, tongue in cheek.

Justin, too, couldn't look away from the hazel eyes he knew so well. He hadn't seen or talked to Brian since the benefit Saturday night, and he had left Brian sitting at the banquet table after they had argued over the merits of the artist going out to dinner with his mystery benefactor on Sunday.

Now Brian was standing here at the same park Justin was instructed to go to at 5:00. As impossible as it was to believe that Brian had sent him the packages earlier today, there was no way this could be a coincidence…..

Just then, however, his thoughts were interrupted by Gus trying to pull his father toward the playground nearby. "C'mon, Daddy! Justin and I are going to swing!"

Justin couldn't help grinning as Brian rolled his eyes. "We'll be there in a few minutes, Sonny Boy. Why don't you go ahead and try out the swings by yourself first? Show us how high you can go, okay? We'll be right there. I need to talk to Justin for a minute." Brian reached down and gave his son a brief hug before the boy pulled away and ran toward the swings several feet away.

"You always DID have Gus wrapped around your finger," Brian said softly to his ex-lover. _He's not the only one, _he couldn't help thinking to himself.

The intense scrutiny Brian was giving Justin caused him to flush. It was amazing after all these years how Brian could still do that to him. He finally had to look down at the ground as he tried to control his heart that was suddenly beating faster.

After allowing a few moments to compose himself, Justin looked back up at the man who could still take his breath away. "Brian? It was YOU who sent me the chocolates and, I can hardly even say it, the TEDDY BEAR earlier today?"

Before he turned his head away, Justin distinctly noticed Brian actually looking embarrassed. It was a look he couldn't really ever recall seeing on him before. Of course, he couldn't remember Brian ever DOING anything like this before, either. It was one thing to give him something practical like a computer or something totally predictable like a hustler for his birthday, but chocolates and a stuffed animal????

"Brian?" He softly prodded him when he did not get an immediate response.

Brian was totally uncomfortable with this conversation. He had found it difficult enough to confide in Jennifer the other day when he had asked for her help. He did not do "love" or "romance" as he had often explained to Justin, Michael, Debbie, and anyone else who happened to ask. _I believe in fucking, _he had told Justin after they had first met. _Right. That was before HE came along. Little twat._

Brian finally met his ex-boyfriend's questioning gaze. "Well, Sunshine, I just thought it was time that MY Gus met YOUR Gus," he explained. Of course, that explanation was total bullshit, and he was sure Justin already knew that.

"Uh, huh. Is that so? Well, that doesn't explain the chocolates, Mr. Kinney. And the sayings attached. _Sunshine on my shoulders makes me happy? Ain't no sunshine when you're gone?" _(Justin had discovered THAT one on the way to the park when he pulled out another chocolate to eat).

Brian cringed. He KNEW when he paid extra to have those custom sayings inserted that it was totally out of character for him. _What was I thinking? I KNOW what I was thinking – I was thinking I love this man and he's going to walk out of my life with that asshole Prescott if don't do something. _

Clearing his throat, he returned his attention to Justin. How to explain this one without coming off as a lovesick idiot? He did not know what possessed him to say what came out of his mouth next. "So how was your date with the art groupie Sunday night? Did he get what he paid for?" He said sarcastically.

It was like a light went out on Justin's face, as he suddenly looked like someone had hit him. "What did you just say?"

"I said, did the great St. Patron of the Arts get his money's worth, Sunshine?"

"I can't believe you, Brian!" Justin responded angrily. "I thought we were talking about US here, not who I had dinner with Sunday. You know why I had to do that. What does that have to do with what I asked you? Answer my question," he insisted.

"Answer MY question first, Sunshine," Brian persisted. "Did you give him a standing ovation?" Unfortunately for Brian, the green monster was insisting on raising its ugly head at precisely the wrong time, and this train wreck was on a collision course.

Justin erupted, "Fuck you, Brian! What I do and who I go out with is NONE of your business anymore! You are NOT my keeper. You made it clear you did not want a commitment! And if I want to go out with someone else, I will!" Turning on his heel, Justin slung his backpack over his shoulder as he stomped back toward the sidewalk and the nearby bus stop.

_Way to go, Kinney. You handled that REAL well. _Slumping his shoulders, he watched dejectedly as Justin trudged up the steps of the bus.


	15. Chapter 15: Heart to Heart

_**A/N: Thanks, everyone, for the continuing feedback. I really appreciate it! Here's one more chapter. Don't worry – the guys will get back together eventually. You wouldn't expect Brian to change overnight, would you? LOL! **_

"Well, good to see you TOO, Jus!" Daphne exclaimed as her friend rushed into the apartment without bothering to acknowledge her. Throwing himself down on her couch, he finally looked up at her, a combination of anger and pain etched on his friend.

"I could kill that man!" He cried, folding his arms around his waist.

"Well, let's see….who could it be, who could it be……Could that be Brian Kinney, by chance?" She smirked.

"That man is a total asshole! I do NOT understand him! First he doesn't want a commitment, then he's sending me chocolates and teddy bears!"

"What!!!? Are we talking about the same Brian Kinney we know and don't love?" At Justin's glare, she said, "Okay, okay….maybe SOME of us DO love…..at least sometimes," she smiled sympathetically. "What did he do now?" Sitting down next to her friend, she waited for Justin to tell her about the latest escapade with his ex-lover.

Fifteen minutes later, after a full accounting of the benefit, including Justin's dates with Lane Prescott, Daphne was astounded. "Shit! No wonder Brian's in a snit, Jus! The man's jealous of this guy – Duh!"

"Okay, so maybe he is," he conceded to his friend. "But, Daph, he can't have it both ways. Either he needs to commit to me or let me try and be happy with someone else."

"Come on, Justin. This makes perfect sense to me. Brian still loves you. And he's jealous as hell of this other guy. But he's never been the kind of guy to send you roses and other romantic shit. For him to actually send you chocolates and a teddy bear – that's HUGE for him! But that still doesn't mean it's easy for him to express his feelings toward you. You know Brian – he's always been better at SHOWING you how he feels instead of telling you." She studied her friend carefully. "I guess the real question is, how do YOU feel about him? And how do you feel about Lane? He sounds like a great guy."

Justin smiled wistfully. "He is. He treats me very well. He hasn't pressured me into doing anything I'm not ready to do. Usually by now with an attractive guy like him, I would have fucked him without a second thought, especially since Brian and I aren't together any more. But I haven't, oddly enough. I don't know what's holding me back."

"Maybe you mean _who,_" she said pointedly.

Justin rubbed his hands over his face. "Maybe you're right. I think if I still didn't love Brian, it would be easy for me to fall in love with Lane. Maybe if we had met under other circumstances, things would have been different. But I've loved Brian since the day I met him, and for better or worse, I guess deep down I still do. But the real question is, is it possible for him to ever commit to a REAL relationship?"

Daphne smiled sympathetically at her friend. "That's something only you and he know the answer to, Jus."

* * *

"Brian. You look like somebody's dog that just got kicked." Jennifer stepped aside to let him inside the condo.

Sitting down on the couch, he admitted, "I feel like it, too. You know your son can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

She smiled. "You don't say?" Turning serious, she asked him, "I take it your plan didn't go the way you had intended today?"

"Not quite. Oh, Gus and I met him at the park, all right. Everything was going okay until I managed to fuck the whole plan up by inserting my Gucci shoe in my mouth," he told her ruefully.

"Uh, oh. What did you say to him?"

"All I did was ask him how his date with Prescott went on Sunday. Oh, and I MAY have said a little something about whether he gave him a standing ovation or not…."

"Brian! Tell me you didn't say that!" Shaking her head, she joined him on the couch, eyeing him closely.

"Well, Prescott is an arrogant, pompous ass! He thinks he can just dangle thousands of dollars in front of Justin and he'll follow him around like a circus elephant! Justin is too smart to fall for his shit!"

"I think you're right. But, pardon me, Brian, let's face it, you fucked it up this afternoon. This isn't about Lane and Justin, it's about YOU and Justin. I know all this romantic "bullshit," as you would like to call it, is certainly outside your comfort zone. But you're going to have to get off your high horse, Mr. Kinney, and tell my son how you really feel about him before you lose him. I happen to think while he's certainly impressed with this Prescott guy and he may be somewhat intrigued by him, he still loves YOU. And I know you love HIM. The question is, what kind of commitment are you willing to make to prove that to him?"

Lips rolled back, Brian looked at Jennifer sheepishly. "You don't like to mince words, do you?"

"Not when it comes to my son and his happiness," she replied simply.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you, Mother Taylor," he admitted. "As a matter of fact, I need one more favor from you. I have an idea that will hopefully get things back on track with MR. Taylor."

"Good. I'm getting tired of all this drama. Tell me what you need. And THIS time, you two need to work it out. Or time may be running out."

* * *

Justin lay on his bed upstairs at Ben and Michael's house. He finally felt more at ease after having a chance to speak with Daphne. She always seemed to have a way of cutting to the chase and making him see things more clearly. And what was becoming clear to him was that despite all the problems he and Brian had, he still loved the asshole. He was attracted to Lane, and certainly flattered by all the attention he was giving him, but it wasn't going to change the way he felt about Brian. He just wasn't sure how long he was willing to wait before Brian could commit to the type of relationship he yearned for with him. Brian DID send him those chocolates and Gus. Did that mean he was trying to change?

The ringing of his cell phone brought Justin out of his reverie. Picking it up, he sighed. _Lane._ Well, maybe it was time to come clean to him – he owed him that much at least.

"Hello?"

"Justin? It's great to hear your voice. I just got back from a day trip to Chicago. I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed our trip to New York City last night. I hope you had as good a time as I did."

"It was great, Lane. Really. The restaurant was great and the museum was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Angel. I wanted to see if we could have dinner this evening."

Justin sighed internally. "Lane….." he began tentatively.

"What is it?"

Justin just couldn't do this over the phone. "Lane, I'm really tired tonight. I helped Debbie out at the diner today and I just got home. I'm sorry – I really don't feel up to going back out tonight. I hope you understand."

"I'm disappointed, but of course I understand. I have meetings pretty much all day tomorrow, unfortunately. What about Wednesday night? I actually have to leave at the end of the week to return to my corporate office for a while. But I want to see you before I go. There's something I need to ask you, Angel."

Justin closed his eyes. _Uh, Oh._ _What could THAT mean? Whatever it is, I think he's probably not going to be happy with my answer._ Out loud, he answered, "Okay. I need to talk to you, too."

Agreeing to meet Lane outside the diner Wednesday at 6:00, Justin tried to get some much-needed rest. Sleep, however, would prove to be very elusive tonight.


	16. Chapter 16: Operation Romance, Part 2

_**A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback – you guys are awesome! Warning – major corn alert! By the way, the song I'm using, "Be My Baby," was sung by the Ronettes in the 50's and was on the Dirty Dancing soundtrack. If you Google it, too, you can hear it sung online if you're not familiar with it. I heard it again the other day and just had to use for our boys in this chapter. No copyright infringement is intended….Hope you enjoy!**_

_Chapter 16: Operation Romance, Part 2_

For a brief moment, Justin thought he was the main character from _Groundhog Day. _Each day, he woke up after a fitful night's sleep to realize he was running late for the diner. Funny how he suddenly went from not working at all after returning from Hollywood to being employed full-time at the diner. But he promised Debbie he would help out there until Kiki recovered from the flu, and she apparently had a monster case of it because she was STILL battling it.

Stretching on the bed to try and wake himself up, he dragged himself out from behind the warm covers and went into the bedroom to get ready for another round of being "waiter boy." This time, though, he had morning shift. Well, he didn't promise Debbie he would be "bright-eyed and bushy tailed," which was good because he never DID do mornings well. He just promised her a warm body.

He was about to enter the shower when he heard his cell phone ring; recognizing the number, he flipped it open.

"Hey, Mom," he said. "What's up?"

"Hi, Honey. I was wondering if you could do me a favor later today."

"Sure, if I can. I'm actually getting ready to head to the diner. Kiki's sick and I told Debbie I would help her out until she's able to come back to work."

"That was nice of you, Honey. What time are you working today?"

"I'm helping her with breakfast shift, so I should hopefully be done around noon. Why?"

"I promised a client of mine that I would show him an apartment later this afternoon, but I just realized I've got a conflict with another showing. I somehow double booked myself by mistake. I really hate to not be able to show him the apartment, because if I could manage to get him to place an offer, it would be a really huge commission for me. If I stopped by the diner and dropped off the key, could you possibly open up the apartment for me and let the guy in until I can get there? You should only have to be there for about 30 minutes or so. It would really help me out, Honey."

"Sure, I guess. What time would I need to be there?"

"About 2:00?"

"Okay. Bye, Mom." Flipping the phone shut, he placed it on the dresser before he continued into the bathroom for his shower.

As Jennifer replaced the portable handset back in the cradle, she couldn't help smiling to herself. _It's your turn now, Brian. Good luck._

* * *

Justin was thankful his shift was a busy one. It helped take his mind off all the chaos going on in his life at the moment. Although he had finally realized it was Brian he wanted and loved, he couldn't help reliving their awkward meeting at the park. And he still had the unpleasant task of meeting with Lane tomorrow night to tell him his decision. He wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing EITHER man at the moment.

Glancing up at the clock fast approaching noon, he reached for his backpack kept behind the counter and checked to make sure he had the apartment key his mom had dropped off earlier. She had mentioned on the phone how exclusive the apartment was that he would be helping her show this afternoon. After telling him it was located in the Lawrenceville area, he was actually very eager to see the loft she described, because it was located above one of the Blackbird Art Studio warehouses. He had read about the warehouse district there being renovated into a combination of artists' studios and living accommodations. He loved the idea of a warehouse with high ceilings and large windows being converted into studio and living space.

He estimated he would have just enough time to walk to the nearby bus stop and get there a little before the client was due to arrive at 2:00 p.m. Waving goodbye to Debbie, he set out for the address his mom had given him.

He arrived about a block from the listed apartment shortly before 2:00. As he disembarked from the bus, he was immediately fascinated with the neighborhood. It was an eclectic combination of quirky retail shops, ethnic restaurants, and artist studios showcasing all types of creative mediums on both sides of the streets. Above the art studios were 2nd stories converted to living space with rows of tall windows in abundance, accessed by doors located to the side of each main floor studio. He noticed some of the second story windows were made of stained glass, and he observed several painter easels set up on some of the balconies, which were trimmed with elaborately scrolled wrought iron. He was absolutely captivated by the atmosphere. _What a wonderful place this would be to work on his art_, he thought.

Checking the address on the paper, he walked a few more yards until he noticed a "For Sale" sign out by the front mahogany door. Unlocking the heavy door with the key his mom had provided, he found himself at the bottom of a series of hardwood stairs. As he walked up the steps, he noticed a balcony on the 2nd floor, which he realized was open on one side, revealing the art studio below. The first floor studio ceiling must have been over 20 feet high, and reflected its former use as a warehouse indicated by the wide open floor space and several rows of windows at the side facing the street.

Locating a second door at the end of the balcony, he pulled out the other key his mother had given him for the loft and turned it in the lock to open it.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the empty living space was the beautiful cherry wood floor. The second thing he noticed was the flickering of what must have been hundreds of white, vanilla scented pillar candles lit throughout the large, open area and sitting on the floor or on shelves everywhere. This only took a few seconds, however, because the third thing he noticed succeeding in taking his breath away and erased any other cognitive thought from his brain. Because the third thing he noticed was the man he loved standing by one of the large, stained-glass windows, dressed in tight black jeans, a black wife beater shirt, and a black leather jacket, barefoot.

He finally managed to open his mouth in an attempt to utter a question….. "Brian, what are you doing here?" before he saw Brian press a button on the remote he was holding in his left hand and he heard an unfamiliar tune begin to play from the boom box located on the shelf directly behind his ex-lover.

Crooking a long, manicured index finger toward Justin and waggling it, he motioned for the blond to move toward him. "Shut up, Sunshine….I'm trying to do a little wooing here, do you mind?"

The unfamiliar music began to play as Justin slowly and uncertainly moved closer to Brian, total disbelief clearly written on his face. "Brian, what in the world……?" Was all he managed to get out before, to his utter amazement, Brian actually began to sing softly in tune with the song lyrics as he walked closely around Justin:

'_The night we met I knew I needed you so,_

_And if I had the chance I'd never let you go._

_So won't you say you love me? I'll make you so proud of me._

_We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go._

_So won't you please?'_

Smiling shyly with his lips curled under, he reached his long arms around Justin from the back and wrapped them around the blond's slender waist as he continued to sing along with the chorus, his breath on Justin's neck causing shivers of delight throughout his lithe body:

'_(Be my, be my baby) Be my little baby._

_(My one and only baby) Say you'll be my darlin' _

_(Be my, be my baby) Be my baby now._

_Whoa oh oh oh.'_

Brian proceeded to release Justin from his firm embrace, choosing instead to take Justin's hand and twirl him around to face him this time, placing his own hands firmly but gently around Justin's neck and nudging his nose to touch the other man's as he continuing singing softly, staring into the sapphire blue eyes that were now huge and aglow with wonder:

'_I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see_

_For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three'_

After singing the last line, Brian's lips moved to Justin's neck to nuzzle the skin he knew was so sensitive to his touch as he continued to croon tenderly:

'_Oh, since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you._

_You know I will adore you through eternity.'_

Brian released his hold on Justin slightly, unexpectedly bending Justin back from the waist as he had done so long ago before, holding onto him firmly as he continued to repeat the chorus and slowing raising him back up to once again grasp him closely in his arms:

'_So won't you, please?_

_(Be my, be my baby) Be my little baby._

_(My one and only baby) Say you'll be my darlin' _

_(Be my, be my baby) Be my baby now._

_(My one and only baby) Whoa oh oh oh._

_So come on and please_

_(Be my, be my baby) Be my little baby_

_(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling_

_(Be my, be my baby) Oh, oh, oh, oooh_

_(I want it only say) Oh, oh, oh, oooh'_

The music finally began to fade out as Justin stared unbelievingly into the mischievous, yet slightly nervous eyes gazing back at him intently. Justin found himself speechless and suddenly turning into a large puddle of emotional goo. It took him several seconds before he could find his voice again.

"Brian?" He said breathlessly. "What has gotten into you?" Justin eyed him in puzzlement, but couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips as he waited for a logical explanation other than perhaps Brian being suddenly possessed by a demon of some sort.

"I thought I had already explained that to you, Sunshine," he replied in mock reproach. "It's called the Brian Kinney manual of romance." At the utterance of that last word, Brian couldn't help the tongue that moved to his cheek and the lips that curled under in an awkward acknowledgement. _Well, Kinney, you'll just have to get used to it …._

The radiant smile that burst upon the artist's face was enough incentive to push ahead with the next chapter of the Kinney romance manual. Taking a deep breath for courage before softly blowing it out, Brian looked into the shining blue eyes he knew so well. _Here goes…._

"I think we need to get something straight here, Mr. Taylor," he advised seriously, as Justin raised both eyebrows in response.

"And just what would that be, Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked politely, never taking his eyes off the taller man who now stood within a hair's breadth of him.

Pausing to gather up his nerve, he plunged in. "I happen to be in love with you, you twat, and I do not care to share you with anyone else." He licked his lips and he waited nervously in silence for the blond's reply.

"What was that, Mr. Kinney? I couldn't have possibly heard that last statement correctly," Justin said matter-of-factly, attempting desperately to remain totally objective outwardly but failing miserably when another smile threatened to break out upon his face.

"Well, then let me say it louder and more clearly so you will understand…….I said I LOVE YOU, you little shit! Did you hear me correctly this time?" He asked, not being able to prevent the relieved smile from appearing on his own face in response to the beaming one being projected back at him in return.

"Loud and clear, Mr. Kinney!" Justin confirmed, before he jumped into the other man's arms, showering kisses on the brunet's neck and face. Pushing back slightly from the other man's arms that were firmly embracing him at the waist, Justin responded with the declaration Brian was hoping to hear. "I love you, too, you asshole!" He said, radiantly.

"Well, now that we have the traditional endearments out of the way, Mr. Taylor, what do you say we retire to the bedroom for some physical activity to practice the next chapter of the Kinney romance manual?"

"And which chapter would that be, Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked innocently, as he placed both hands on either side of the brunet's face.

"The chapter on making love with a little fucking thrown in for good measure……"

Justin briefly scrunched up his nose. "I'm not sure what these hardwood floors will do to your older constitution," he said with mock concern. "After all, you're not as young as you used to be…."

He snorted. "Well, Mr. Taylor, number one – I am NOT old, you twat, and number two – that's what airbeds are for," he answered, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Justin squeaked as Brian suddenly hoisted him up in both of his lean arms in a fireman's carry and toted his lover to the bedroom, the artist's arms firmly around the neck of the man he loved as he laughed with joy.


	17. Ch 17: Miscommunication & Manipulation

_Chapter 17: Miscommunication and Manipulation_

_Kinnetik – Wednesday Morning – 9:30 a.m._

Brian tried to concentrate on his work but was finding it difficult, mainly because a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed twat kept creeping into his thoughts. He and Justin had made excellent use of the queen-sized airbed Brian had brought over to the artist's loft yesterday afternoon, fulfilling Brian's promise of mixing in several hours of lovemaking with some good old-fashioned fucking. Not having been with Justin in a while had only made their session last night even more earth-shattering, he decided, not being able to prevent the smile that appeared on his face. _I didn't think it was possible to forget how unbelievable sex with Justin was, until I was deprived of it for a few weeks…._

The ad exec's daydreaming was interrupted by Cynthia's call on the intercom. In a moment of déjà vous, he heard her advising him that Lane Prescott was requesting an unscheduled conference with him in his office. Brian's pleasant interlude was immediately shattered at the thought of this other man who had dared to try and take his lover away. _Well, it's just as well. I can straighten that out right now…._Instructing his assistant to bring him back, the brunet waited for his prey to appear.

"Brian. Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice," Lane said smoothly, reflecting none of the animosity that had surrounded their last conversation.

"No problem, Lane," Brian replied, greeting the smooth-talking man professionally with a slightly smug smile. "What can I do for you? Would you like some coffee?" He motioned toward Cynthia, who was still standing just inside the door.

"No, thank you," he answered, as Brian waved Cynthia away and gestured for her to close the door. What Brian had to say to this man was best said in private.

"So what you brings you to my humble chambers?" Brian couldn't help the slight edge of sarcasm that crept into his voice.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to tell you I have reviewed the new photo shots your crew did at Woody's yesterday, and they're much more in line with what I had in mind for the ad campaign. I have gone ahead and instructed my assistant to sign off on the changes. You can go ahead and coordinate the print and TV ads."

Even with the great distaste he held for this man, Brian did not become so successful without separating his personal feelings from business. He managed to keep his voice level as he answered, "Good. I'll go ahead and get them set up and Cynthia will let you know when they're ready to be previewed." Moving to dismiss the man, he concluded, "Anything else? I have a lot of work to do this morning." He stood up in silent dismissal of the younger man.

"Yeah, actually, there IS one more thing. I think you should know that I am having dinner with Justin this evening. In fact, I plan on asking him to come with me back to New York," he answered smugly.

Brian's business persona disappeared as his blood pressure began to rise and his normally hazel-hued eyes turned large and black. "Listen, you arrogant, pompous asshole," he growled, leaning toward the younger man until he was inches away from his face. "I'm getting fucking tired of your lies and your interference! You stay the fuck away from my partner!"

To Brian's great surprise, Lane merely smiled in response. "Partner? That's pretty rich, considering the two of you aren't even together any more. Justin is free to do whatever he pleases with WHOMEVER he pleases. And I intend to convince him he belongs with me," he announced confidently.

Brian smiled. "Is that right? Well, don't get your knickers in a knot, but it just so happens that Justin and I ARE back together as of last night. We spent the entire night making up for lost time fucking our brains out. AFTER he told me that he loved me, that is. And this story you've made up about having dinner with him tonight is total bullshit."

Lane's earlier confidence wavered slightly after Brian's declaration that he and Justin had spent the night together. _That well may be, Kinney, but that doesn't prove he loves you. _Aloud, he countered, "I guess you'll see, won't you? If you don't believe I'm having dinner with him, then I guess you have nothing to worry about, do you? I'm leaving tonight to go back to my corporate office. And I fully intend to take Justin with me. You can believe it or not." As Lane stood up to leave, he added, "I expect you to have the print and TV ad prototypes ready by next Monday. If they're not, I'll find someone else who can get the job done properly." Before he opened the door to leave, he added, "I'll tell Justin you give him your regards and wish him a safe trip."

As the door closed, Brian seethed. The fucking nerve of that arrogant son of a bitch! There was no way Justin would have agreed to have dinner with Prescott again, especially after last night. But nagging self-doubt slowly oozed into his mind. _Surely Justin would not have agreed to meet with him again, would he? _ Hating himself for even entertaining the thought, nonetheless he knew his heart would not be at ease until he spoke to his lover and was reassured he had nothing to worry about.

Picking up the phone, he called the cell number that he knew so well and had memorized so long ago. His heart beat faster as he heard it ring once, twice…before Justin's voicemail message was heard. _Damn, Sunshine! Where are you and why aren't you picking up the damn phone!_

He suddenly recalled that Justin had mentioned having to work most of the week at the diner helping Debbie while Kiki was sick. _He's probably there,_ he thought, relieved. Dialing the Liberty Diner, he waited impatiently before Debbie answered the phone.

"Hey, Deb."

"Hey, Brian. What's up, Honey?"

"I was looking for Justin. Is he there? I can't reach him on his cell phone." His heart stopped briefly as he waited anxiously for her reply.

"Yeah, he's here," she confirmed, as Brian silently breathed a huge sigh of relief. "He's out back emptying the garbage. Do you need for me to go get him? Is something wrong?" Debbie could detect a slight tinge of worry in Brian's voice.

Brian knew he was being overly paranoid about his lover, but he felt a strong urge to hear his voice. He was about to tell Debbie he would wait on the phone while she went out to get him, when Cynthia suddenly opened his office door, motioning to him frantically. "Brian!" She urgently whispered to him.

Hurriedly making a decision, Brian said, "Uh, Debbie, looks like I've got some minor crisis here all of a sudden. Don't worry about it….I'll catch Justin later, okay? When does he get done?" Just before Brian had to hang up, Debbie verified his shift was supposed to end around 4:00. As Cynthia rushed him out of the office to handle a major snafu the art department had produced, Brian's concern about Justin had to be temporarily shuffled to the background. By the time he thought to call his lover again, he was startled to discover it was already 5:00. Hoping to still catch Justin at the nearby bus stop, he quickly entered the 'Vette and headed over to Liberty Avenue, anxious to see the blond-haired artist.

* * *

Due to a change in his travel plans, Lane had called Justin earlier in the day to ask if they could change their time and location for dinner; instead of the restaurant they had decided on during their previous conversation, Lane asked him to meet him at the airport. At 4:30 p.m., Lane's driver, Kenneth, picked Justin up for the 30-minute ride to Pittsburgh International Airport. As he relaxed on the leather seat in Lane's limo, Justin allowed himself the pleasure of reflecting about last night's reunion with Brian.

Justin was still reveling in the memory of waking up in Brian's arms this morning on the airbed at the artist's loft. _I will have to remember to thank my mom the next time I see her,_ he thought, smiling. He and Brian had made love most of the night, with a little bit of good old-fashioned fucking mixed in for variety's sake, before finally falling asleep mainly due to exhaustion around 5:00 a.m.

Although Brian had to reluctantly go back to the loft around 8:00 to get ready to go to work this morning, Justin fortunately had had the luxury of sleeping in later because he was scheduled to work the lunch shift today at the diner. So after giving Justin a long kiss for good measure, the ad exec had left his sleeping beauty on the airbed to allow him a little extra shut eye.

Now, Justin had the somewhat unpleasant task of meeting Lane for dinner to tell him about his and Brian's reconciliation. Lane had also mentioned he had something to ask him tonight. Justin wasn't sure what it would be, but he suspected whatever it was, Lane was going to be disappointed. Justin felt, though, that he at least owed Lane the courtesy of meeting with him face to face. He did not, however, feel it would be prudent to tell Brian. He knew how easily the man became jealous, even when he did not have any reason to be. _I just want to get this over with, _he thought. _Then Brian and I can finally get our lives back on track. _

* * *

Brian glanced around at the bus stop as he finally reached Liberty Street. Not seeing his lover there, he parked the car in front of the diner and hurried in, spotting Debbie behind the counter.

"Deb! I'm looking for Justin," he said, out of breath. "Is he still around somewhere?" Noticing Debbie averting her gaze, his heart clenched with dread.

"Uh, Brian, Honey, he left about 30 minutes ago," she said vaguely.

"Was he going to catch the bus?" After several seconds of silence, he persisted. "Debbie? Where did he go?" Looking at her intently, somehow he knew the answer before she said it.

"I saw him get into a black limo around 4:30. That's all I know, Kiddo. I don't know where he was going." Looking directly at the ad exec, whose hazel eyes were glistening with unshed tears, she added softly, "I'm sorry, Brian," before she shook her head slightly and walked away to pick up an order.


	18. Chapter 18: Resolution & Disappointment

_**A/N: Hello, everyone…Thank you for your encouragement. I think the next chapter will be the last one for this story, so please hang on for the rest of the ride. Here's a little more until then – hope you enjoy!**_

CHAPTER 18: RESOLVE AND DISAPPOINTMENT

Justin glanced out the window as he noticed Kenneth making a right turn into the private aircraft terminal of the airport. As the limo slowed, he recognized the familiar blue and white Piper jet with the Prescott Sportswear insignia across the top. The vehicle came to a stop, as he saw Lane walking down the short steps of the aircraft to greet him, a smile on his face. He was dressed casually but elegantly in a v-collared, dark blue cashmere sweater and dark gray linen slacks.

As Kenneth held the passenger door open for Justin, Lane reached out to take the blond's hand to help him out of the vehicle.

"Justin," he drawled softly to the younger man. "I've been eagerly waiting all day for our meeting," he said affectionately.

Lane continued to hold Justin's hand well after it was necessary. Feeling awkward and somewhat uncomfortable, Justin finally succeeded in freeing his hand from Lane's firm grasp. Smiling nervously, he greeted his dining companion. "Lane. I'm glad we could meet before you return to New York. We have a lot to talk about."

Lane replied softly, "Yes, Angel, we do." Looking intently at Justin, he added, "I have to talk to you about something important."

"I do, too," Justin answered firmly. _The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get back to Brian._

"Good. I can't wait to talk to you over dinner. Shall we?" He pointed over to the jet parked nearby.

Puzzled, Justin looked back at the dark-haired man. "Lane, we are NOT flying somewhere again. What I need to say needs to be done here," he advised sternly.

"Relax, Angel. I don't plan on kidnapping you – not just yet, anyway," he told Justin, only half-kidding. "I have arranged for a private dinner to be catered on board the jet. That way we can have complete privacy while we talk. " Holding out his hand again, Justin hesitated briefly before feeling compelled to accept it, at least temporarily, to avoid appearing rude.

Lane took control of the slender hand in his and luxuriated in the sensations washing over him. Just being away temporarily from the artist had made him even more smitten than before, and he was now convinced more than ever that he was in love with this blue-eyed vision. He couldn't wait to be alone with him tonight and tell him about his plans for the two of them to be together.

As Justin entered the aircraft, he immediately noticed the beautiful crystal ware and china dishes elegantly placed on a small, circular table set in the middle of the private passenger area. There were lit candles of varying shapes and heights scattered throughout the cabin, and as with their first dinner together, there was a tall ice bucket nearby nursing a bottle of Dom Perignon. The romantic atmosphere was not lost on Justin as he reluctantly sat down at the chair proffered to him by his dining companion. For the first time tonight, he was beginning to feel it may have been a mistake deciding to speak with Lane face to face, because it was apparent Lane had other expectations from their dinner this evening.

Dismissing the uniformed waiter standing formally to the side of the table, Lane waited until the man had left before he pushed a button near the stairs that caused the jet's entry way to close from the inside, leaving him and Justin alone. Justin began to panic slightly at being bottled up in such an intimate setting.

"Lane…..," Justin began, before the other man placed his fingers across the blond's lips.

"Sshh, Angel, let me say this first. I've been waiting all day to speak with you. It's very important," Lane insisted fervently.

Justin sighed, ceding to his wishes, and decided to remain silent even after Lane had reluctantly removed his fingers from his lips and instead reached out to once again firmly take the younger man's hand in his.

"Justin," he began softly. "Being away from you just for a day has made me even more convinced of my feelings for you." Taking a breath, he verified, "I love you, Angel, more than I have ever loved anyone before. No, let me finish," he insisted as Justin once again started to speak. Smiling, Lane continued. "I have to fly back to New York tonight to take care of some important business. But the thought of being away from you again is killing me. So come with me, Angel. I can give you the world," he finished, leaning closely toward the other man in hopes of tasting the full lips once again.

* * *

Brian sat stunned in the 'Vette outside the diner, trying to comprehend what Debbie has just told him. A limo, no doubt Prescott's, had picked Justin up at 4:30 p.m. _Was Justin actually having dinner with that asshole, just as Prescott had bragged about earlier? _ Brian could not understand after Justin's declaration of love yesterday that he would agree to have dinner with the other man, but what other explanation could there be? He just could not reconcile Justin making such passionate love with him last night, only to apparently agree to meet Prescott again.

For a few seconds, sadness threatened to overwhelm him. But that feeling only lasted briefly, to be replaced with anger. Anger at Justin for agreeing to meet with Prescott, and anger at Prescott for trying to take his boy away from him. _Well, fuck you, Prescott! I am NOT going to let you take him away from me! _ Stomping his foot on the gas pedal, the car's tires screeched as he pulled out suddenly into traffic, heading on a path directly to the airport.

* * *

Justin resolutely pushed Lane away from him and pulled his hand out from the older man's. His initial shock at Lane's invitation gave way to a combination of anger and fear. "Lane," he began, trying to keep his voice calm. "I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong impression, but I can't go with you. I thought you realized that I was still in love with Brian," he reminded the man.

Lane was not to be dissuaded, however. "You don't really mean that, Angel," he insisted. "Kinney is just some infatuation you have. He could never give you what I can. I want to give you everything, Justin. Kinney is just an arrogant, smug, self-serving prick!"

"You don't even know Brian!" Justin cried. "In fact," Justin said, suddenly curious. "I never even told you his last name. How do you know it?"

"Didn't he tell you, Angel? Kinney is handling my ad campaign for Pittsburgh. At least he is until Monday. I gave him until then to get the prototypes developed, or I told him I will need to find another agency. Even though I can't stand the man, I still realize he's the best ad executive in the city. I'm capable of separating my business needs from my personal desires when I have to," he reassured the blond smugly.

Justin's head was spinning. Brian had never told him that he knew his benefactor's name, much less that he was working on the ad campaign for Lane's company. Why did he keep that from him?

"I don't care HOW well you think you know Brian," he retorted. "I know him a lot better than you do. And Brian is not the selfish, arrogant person you think he is. I love him, and he's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, not YOU." Justin began to stand up in preparation to leave.

"Justin!" Lane jumped up from his chair to intercept him before he could leave. Desperately, he grabbed Justin's sleeve in an effort to stop the artist.

"Let me go, Lane! I have nothing else to say to you except goodbye!" Justin's face was again flushed, but not from embarrassment this time. He was angry and determined to escape from the older man's grasp.

"Justin! I can give you the world," he repeated, urging him, "Don't be foolish. Brian can't give you that. Don't throw this all away," Lane cried persuasively.

"That's what you don't understand, Lane," Justin said. "My world would never be complete without Brian. I love him," he repeated. Looking directly at Lane, he glared at the man. "I'm going to say this one more time, Lane," the blond said clearly. "LET ME GO!" Justin's voice was now shrill with anger and just a little fear.

The two men stood face to face, both staring at each other, until finally Lane's shoulders sagged and he finally let go of Justin's arm. "You're making a big mistake, Angel," he murmured softly. "Kinney will never be your equal. He will only let you down."

"I don't really care what you think, Lane," Justin replied, as he walked toward the door. Pressing the button to disengage the walkway, he looked over his shoulder while he waited anxiously for the steps to lower. Sighing in relief when they finally appeared, he said to Lane in parting," Goodbye, Lane. I really hope you find what you are looking for. But it will NEVER be me." Lane sadly watched him leave, shaking his head. "Never is a long time, Angel," he said softly. "Eventually you will come looking for ME." Pressing the intercom button, he instructed his pilot, Braeden, that he was ready for takeoff.

* * *

Brian urgently pushed the 'Vette as hard as possible, drumming his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. _I will kill that fucker if he has hurt my baby_, he thought. Finally reaching the exit for the airport, he noticed the turnoff lane for private aircraft. Not knowing where Justin and Prescott would be having dinner, the only logical move was to locate the Prescott company jet. He knew from his previous research that Prescott had a Piper that he used to shuttle himself from his corporate office to other locations. He assumed, then, that Prescott would have to be using it tonight in his plan to whisk Justin away with him. _Over my dead body, you asshole, _Brian vowed.

Finding a parking spot near the terminal, he jumped out of the car and ran toward the tarmac area. After a few minutes, he spotted a blue and white Piper with Prescott's company logo on the side. Just as he approached the jet, however, he heard the roar of the engines and saw the jet begin to taxi away. He was too far away to see who the passengers were, or to try and intercept it somehow.

"Justin!" Brian cried out his lover's name in despair, as he watched the jet taking his lover away taxi out of his reach and out of his life.


	19. Chapter 19: The World Turns Right Again

_**A/N: Here is the conclusion. I have enjoyed writing this story, and I appreciate all the great feedback. I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I am thinking about placing the "infamous" Lane in a sequel, albeit he would not be a real welcome intrusion in our boys' life. Any thoughts? Thanks again for the great feedback!**_

"Justin," Brian repeated longingly. His world was crashing down at the realization that Justin had, indeed, taken off with Prescott. The thought of never seeing his lover again filled him with anguish. His heart felt like a hole had been punched in it and his feet were rooted to the spot as he watched the blue and white jet disappear down the runway and lift off into the sky.

"Brian?" He heard a familiar, soft voice whispering to him in his dreams. How he wished he could see the face again that went with that voice.

"Brian?" The voice repeated itself. Brian finally realized the voice was NOT in his head. Turning around slowly, he looked behind him and saw Justin standing there with a look of bewilderment and something else on his face. Fear? Relief? He wasn't sure.

They stood close together frozen, both afraid they were just imagining what they were seeing. Then as if they were one, the two lovers rushed toward each other. Justin, reaching the older man first, launched himself into Brian's arms, wrapping himself firmly around the brunet. Brian, in turn, grabbed Justin and snuggled him tightly, arms gripping the lithe body in a vise. A loud sigh of contentment was heard, but it was difficult to tell from whom. "Brian, Brian," Justin kept whispering, as he nuzzled the taller man and rained butterfly kisses down his face and neck.

Brian felt Justin trembling against him. Pulling him back slightly but never taking his arms away from him, he peered down lovingly into the blond's eyes with bright, unshed tears as he declared, "Justin," he murmured. "I thought I had lost you…..to HIM."

Putting two and two together, Justin asked, "Lane?" Seeing Brian's affirmative nod, he declared firmly, "Never." Seeing the other man's uncertainty and even apprehension in his eyes, he asked, "Why would you think that, Brian? I told you I loved you. That hasn't changed. YOU'RE the one I want to be with," he reassured him, smiling softly. He again snuggled into Brian's body, relishing the warmth and smell of the other man he knew so well, before he looked back up at him. "Why would you think I would leave with Lane?"

His lover hesitated briefly. "Well, Debbie told me a limo had picked you up from the diner earlier and I figured it must have been Lane's after he told me the two of you were having dinner together. He said he was going to ask you to fly back with him to New York. So when I got here and saw the jet leaving, I naturally assumed you were with him."

Brian was startled when Justin suddenly pushed himself away from him. "Why would you assume that, Mr. Kinney?" _Oh, uh, "Mr. Kinney." I know that tone….never a good sign_. "And while we're on the subject of Lane, just when were you going to tell me you had a business relationship with him? I didn't know until tonight that you were in charge of Lane's advertising campaign here. Why were you keeping that from me, Brian? And how long have you known he was my mystery benefactor?"

Brian looked down at the ground. Truth was, he really didn't know WHY he had felt a need to keep that from Justin. Letting out a deep breath, he looked up at intense blue eyes as he said, "I've known it was Prescott since Sunday night. I actually met him last week when he first came into Kinnetik for an initial meeting with me. He was the person who gave me an extra ticket to the benefit and urged me to go. Then, after you had dinner with him, I recognized him when the two of you came out of _La Maisonette._"

Justin's brow knotted together in confusion. "What do you mean, after you saw the two of us coming out of dinner? Were you there?"

_Another uh, oh moment. Time for confession……_ "Yeah, actually, Carl had an undercover cop following you Sunday night to make sure you were all right." Before Justin could protest and Brian lost his nerve, he continued. "I sort of followed the cop following you in my 'Vette."

_There is it….Mount Taylor erupting. _"Are you fucking kidding me? You were following me? Along with a cop? Why, Brian? I told you I could take of myself! Why do you have to treat me like a child?"

"Maybe because you're pouting like a child right now, you twat!" Brian reached toward Justin, only to have the artist shrug off his gesture. "Look," he began, in an earnest attempt to placate his lover, "I know you can take care of yourself. But until I found out it was Prescott, no one knew anything about this person! He or she could have been some fucking psychopath! Actually," he continued, "after getting to know him better, I'm not so sure we weren't correct. There's something not quite right about that fucker," he stated. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right, Sunshine," he said soothingly. "I was worried about you."

Justin knew how hard it was for Brian to admit that. And he was also starting to understand the motivation behind all the romantic gestures Brian had made toward him this week. _He was afraid of losing me_, he thought, trying hard to prevent a smile from appearing on his face.

"It's YOUR turn now, Justin," Brian placed both hands on Justin's upper arms so he had to look directly up at him. "If you weren't planning on leaving with Prescott, why did you agree to meet him here for dinner?"

"Lane said he had to change his plans and needed to leave for New York right away," Justin said a little defensively. "He was the one who asked me to meet him here at the airport for dinner. I didn't know at the time that we would be having dinner inside his jet, rather than at a restaurant, though." He shuddered at the thought of how close he felt he came to actually being kidnapped by that man. From the intense look Lane had given him before he finally let him leave, Justin had no doubt that he was determined not to take no for an answer. "Lane said he had something important to ask me, and I had something important I needed to tell him, too. I needed to tell him that I loved you and I could not have a relationship with him. But I thought after all that he had done at the benefit, the least I could do was meet with him face-to-face. I just didn't realize how determined he would be."

Brian face hardened as he reached out to shake Justin a little to get his attention. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He had felt how Justin was trembling earlier and he was suddenly alarmed. Cupping one hand under his lover's chin, he forced Justin to look directly at him as he waited anxiously for confirmation. "Justin? TELL me."

"No, Brian, he didn't do anything like that," he hurriedly reassured him, noticing the man relaxing the grip he had on him and the face smoothing out. "He DID frighten me a little, though," he admitted. "I don't think he's used to getting no for an answer," he offered in explanation.

"You're always been far too trusting, Sunshine," Brian admonished him gently, continuing to cradle his lover's face. Beneath his sympathetic façade, however, the brunet was actually enraged by Prescott's nerve. He decided at that moment that no amount of lucrative business was worth it to continue a professional relationship with that arrogant asshole. _If you EVER come within a mile of Justin again, _he thought, _you will be walking around without your fucking balls after I kick the shit out of you._

He turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "What do you say we get out of here, Sunshine? Sounds like you didn't have time for dinner. How about we start with an appetizer and go from there?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Justin smiled, reaching his arms up to Brian's neck to pull him down for a passionate kiss. After an extensive tongue washing, both men pulled back, panting and breathless. "Brian," Justin whispered in his lover's ear seductively. "I'm REALLY hungry. I want my appetizer NOW." He looked around the tarmac, spotting a group of private aircraft parked nearby. Brian looked at him questioningly as the younger man pulled him by his jeans toward the nearest one, a sleek, burgundy Cessna. He twirled the older man around, pushing him up against the belly of the craft. Keeping one hand on his lover, Justin reached up to grasp the door handle of the airplane. He smiled triumphantly as the door promptly opened at his touch. "C'mon, old man," he urged his lover. "Let's rechristen this plane as the latest Kinney fuckpad." Pulling Brian urgently toward him, he grinned wickedly at him as he said, "They don't call them _cockpits_ for nothing." Smiling in return at the blond's impatience, Brian did not need much encouragement from his lover to climb in.

* * *

The two lovers finally emerged from their cozy cocoon after an hour of thorough fucking, deciding that their actual lovemaking would have to wait until "dessert" later. Walking hand in hand toward Brian's 'Vette, the two men were oblivious to the occasional stares they produced.

Once they were inside the car, Brian turned to his lover. Seeing the man's earnest-looking face, Justin asked, "Brian, what is it? I thought everything was all right now."

"Not quite everything, Sunshine. There's a matter of why we broke up in the first place," Brian reminded him.

Justin sighed. "I know, Brian. I realize we haven't resolved everything yet. And I won't lie. I STILL want some type of commitment between us. A relationship," he smiled as he saw a wince appear on the brunet's face at the mention of the "r" word. He sobered as he realized this large problem was still looming over them, despite their mutual declaration of love the other day. He had never actually doubted that Brian loved him. The problem was that Brian still shunned the idea of an exclusive arrangement with him. Brian reached into his jacket pocket. Producing a folded white piece of paper, he handed it quietly to Justin.

"What's this?" Brian remained silent, looking at Justin as he slowly opened the piece of paper. Justin discovered it was a purchase contract listing both his name and Brian's. Reading further down the page, he noticed the address written on the document. "Brian? This is the address of the loft over at the Blackbird Art Studio in Lawrenceville. I don't understand."

"It's a piece of paper they fill out when you want to buy a piece of property…."

"Brian, you KNOW what I mean. What is this for?"

"Well, Sunshine, you told me how important it was for you to have a commitment," he said, clearing his throat ceremoniously as he continued, "a relationship. I saw how your eyes lit up when you saw that loft yesterday. It was all you talked about last night, in between our fucking, that is," he said, smiling. "So if I was going to go through with this, I thought we should make a fresh start. I thought this loft would be a good place. Not to mention, it doesn't hurt to know a real estate agent that's willing to sell you property without a commission." Brian looked at his lover somewhat anxiously as he waited for Justin's response. It was important to him that Justin believe he was being sincere.

"You're buying this loft for the two of us?" Justin was incredulous. He had absolutely fallen in love with Lawrenceville and the loft he had seen last night. But he never imagined Brian would do something as, well…, ROMANTIC, as buying it for the two of them. "What about your loft on Tremont?" He peered intently at Brian, trying to gauge his lover's true feelings.

Brian shrugged. "Without you in it, it's just a space. It's been too quiet without you," he added, softly. "I want us to start somewhere new. I can't promise I will never want to fuck some other guy, Justin. But I CAN promise you that I will never bring one home again – not in our NEW home."

Justin's heart swelled at the thought of Brian wanting to change to please him. "But, Brian, like I've told you before, I don't want you taking care of me. I want to make my own way in life. You can't keep propping me up."

"I thought you liked it when I propped you up," he said teasingly. Turning serious, he said, "I have the utmost confidence in you, Sunshine. I have no doubt that with the downstairs studio space, it won't be any time at all before you take the art world by storm and the money starts flowing in. If it makes you feel any better, we can write up some type of contract so you can pay me back out of some of your profits. I'm in advertising, remember? I know what sells. And you've got the goods to sell," he said devilishly, eyebrows waggling.

Justin couldn't help laughing softly. And the thought of starting in someplace new with Brian sounded exciting. Not to mention he adored the warehouse loft he had seen last night. But the nagging doubts wouldn't go away. "Are you sure this is what you want, Brian? That you're not just doing this to try and please me? It's important to me that you're happy, too." Blue sapphire eyes looked at the brunet intently. "Can you be happy with these kinds of changes?"

Brian took both of the blond's hands in his. "Justin, I admit it. Seeing you with Prescott made me realize what I could have lost. You are the most important person in my life. And I definitely WASN'T happy at the thought that you might actually consider going with him. In fact, I was pretty fucking miserable. It made me think about my priorities and what I need to be happy. And what I need most to be happy is you." Smiling, he continued. "I know this is going to make me sound like some type of Stepford fag, but it's true. No one else makes me feel the way you make me feel. I can't promise I won't want to fuck some guy on occasion just for the thrill of the hunt. But I just don't feel like I need to do that so much anymore. Not with you in my life," he said shyly. It was always hard for Brian to admit how he felt to Justin, but this sensitive, sentimental blond had affected him in ways he never imagined he could be.

Rubbing the soft skin of his lover, he waited nervously for his response. After a few seconds, Justin took a deep breath. Tears glistened in the blue eyes as he softly replied, "I can't think of a better place to make a fresh start in than the loft where we made love last night. And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather make a fresh start with than you. I love you….so much."

Seeing one of Brian's rare, radiant smiles break out, Justin's face reflected the same happiness as he leaned toward the brunet, lips meeting his in a passionate kiss.


End file.
